


When The Moon Rises

by JunTae



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT 2018 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Humor, Mild Painplay, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunTae/pseuds/JunTae
Summary: The life of an Omega was a life that Yuta had to come to terms with during his teenage years. Lost, alone and without a dime to his name in a foreign country, Yuta had to learn to adjust to his new life as an Omega in an Alpha centric world. But just when he was prepared to give up hope on having a happy future, he meets one of South Korea's most notorious mafia bosses and has his entire world flipped upside down. For when the moon rises, the sun will rise as well. An A/B/O fic.





	1. Chapter 1

There are those that find the life of a Omega as something to be pitied, it is not uncommon for teens when they come of age to try and run away from their homes to avoid being presented to their community, for fear of being deemed as an Omega in front of peers. 

Some families will value having an Omega under their name, for it would mean the union of a strong, typically very successful Alpha to come and bring honor and glory to the family name. Riches of imaginable belief and the notion that their Omega son or daughter will be well taken care of.

Again,  _ some _ families are like this.

There are also families that will be disappointed that their child was an Omega and ostracise them completely from the family. They wanted an Alpha, a strong, dependable, hard working Alpha that would bring the prosperity they so desired for their family. Even Beta’s would be much more preferable to these types of people. For at least they didn’t have a weak Omega son or daughter that would only bring the family down in name and societal rank.

This is the unfortunate fate that Nakamoto Yuta was bestowed upon. The life of an Omega.

He was meant to become just a child bearing whore for some Alpha one day and he didn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve such a fate.

Once he was presented as an Omega to his community, he could just remember seeing his mother and fathers shocked and disappointed faces. But his fathers...his father’s was one he would not soon forget, as it was one of pure disgust. Disgust that his one and only son was to be a weak Omega. Someone that was a gamble to his family's future rather than a guaranteed success.

_ “Might as well sell him off to some whore house, no point in keeping him.” His father had bellowed out angrily to his Omega mother. _

_ Young Yuta could hear the soft cries of his mother, and his heart ached, he almost went to reach for her when her next words stopped him cold. _

_ “...perhaps we could..we could...sell him off to an Omega auction? I’m sure someone would take him..he is a very pretty boy and would make a decent amount..” His mother sounded so pleased with her idea, that selling off her only son was the best solution in this situation. _

_ He could hear his father pause, then chuckle lowly as he held his wife, “ Ah, my dear Yumeko, I knew you were the right choice when I picked you out at that auction all those years ago…” He heard his father say and Yuta nearly vomited from what he was hearing. _

_ He backed away from the door, slowly, quietly so as not to be heard or seen by his so called parents. _

_ Once he was far enough away from the door, he bolted to his room, quickly shutting the door so no one would see him. And fell onto the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs wracking through his body. He didn’t want this, he didn’t ask for any of this! He had dreams and plans for the future and now it was all being taken away simply because of what he is. It wasn’t fair! None of it was. We couldn’t he be born as a Alpha? His parents would love him and he wouldn’t be getting sold off to become someone's Omega slave. _

_ After dry heaving for nearly a half hour, as he found it hard to stop crying, Yuta realized he couldn’t stay here. If he did, he was probably going to be shipped off to some whore house come morning and he’d be damned if he stayed and let it happen. He had to go, now. _

_ Getting up off the floor, Yuta hurriedly searched for a large enough bag that he could carry supplies in without it being too much.  _

_ After taking a few necessities, as well as some sentimental effects such as the first plush he received from his mother when he was just a babe(he didn’t know why he just wanted to bring it) Yuta felt like he was ready to leave. _

_ He paused, he knew he was going to need some sort of food for the road ahead and his money was very limited. Yet, his parents were probably still awake and downstairs and he knew it wouldn’t be good to see them now. His father was a smart man, and  _ **_large_ ** _ , soon as he saw Yuta carrying his sack and grabbing unnecessary amounts of food from the pantry, he would immediately catch him and probably beat his son within an inch of his life. _

_ Sighing, the boy sat on the edge of his bed, awaiting for it to be late enough for him to sneak out the home while his parents slept and grab some food on the way. _

_ He looked around the room that’s been his home for the past 16 years. Now it felt like a cage. A lie. _

_ This was no longer his life.  _

Yuta woke up with a start from his slumber, looking around the room in fright, fearing that he was back in his parents house, still inside the room awaiting to be taken away.

When he finally realized that he was in fact, not back in his childhood home, he slowly let himself relax. Raising a hand up to wipe his eyes, he noticed that his cheeks and eyes were wet from when he was probably crying in his sleep.

He sighed, he thought he had finally gotten over what had happened in his teens, but it seemed the past wouldn’t let him forget.

Looking down at his cheap little cellphone that he had just recently paid off, he looked at the time and nearly fell out the bed in a panic. He was going to be late for work! Groaning into his hands for a second, Yuta wasted no more time and quickly prepared himself for work, he could  _ not  _ afford to be late again.

* * *

 

“ Yuta!!” His boss was quick to catch the young man trying to sneak past his office and into the locker room. 

Yuta hunched in his shoulders in slight fear before turning to slowly face his domineering boss.

“Y-yes sir?” He answered, looking down at his feet, still holding his belongings.

“Why the hell are you late?!” He yelled at Yuta, “ This is the fourth time this week you’ve not been on time!”

Yuta shranked back a bit from the intimidating male, his strong Beta pheromones wafting out slightly. And though, not as powerful as an Alpha’s, was still potent enough against an Omega. 

“ I-I I’m sorry-” Yuta was cut off by his boss shouting in his face.

“ All I hear are excuses from you Nakamoto! If you’re late one more time then that’s it. Your done. Now get out there and do your fucking job before I throw you out myself.” His boss threatened, shoving past him and going back into his office.

Shaking slightly from the very real possibility that he could be fired at any moment, Yuta swallowed deeply before quickly putting away his bag and rushing out to the line.

* * *

 

Yuta sighed deeply in relief once it was time for his shift to end. His fingers were sore, with small cuts littering his hands. And his back was aching terribly. 

He worked as a seamstress(or seamster he wasn’t sure what to call it) at a clothing factory, making those expensive suits and ties, and other designer clothing that known celebrities and people spent thousands on. It wasn’t as good as it sounded though, the facility was dirty, unsanitary and probably violated many safety and health regulations. They were forced to work long, unreasonable hours and were provided little break time. Not too mention the pay was barely sustainable for proper living.

It was the only sort of job that he could get at the time that didn’t require any sort of degree, skills or background checks. It also was a job that didn’t require him to speak hardly ever, unless it was towards his boss, which was good because his Korean at the time was terrible. He only knew key phrases to get by but he was essentially as useful as a newborn when he came to Korea to get away from his family.

Upon arriving in Korea, he was staying at a very welcoming shelter made specifically for Omega’s that helped him survive for nearly a year before he was offered a job by one of the nice omega ladies that had took a liking to him and wanted to help him get on his feet, teaching him Korean and other survival skills. She had called in a favor and he was given the job, and though it wasn’t good, and he was basically just a paid slave, it was better than nothing.

He was able to save up enough to get his own place, it was a very, very, very small one room unit that was in a unsafe part of the city, and after paying rent, he only had just enough to pay for his phone bill and get some food to last until his next paycheck came. It was tough, and sometimes he considering just giving up and ending it all, but he didn’t. There was still a part of him that wanted to survive. To  _ live. _

But to do that was even harder. Yuta rarely went outside his home unless it was to work or the store to quickly shop for some groceries to last him the week and that was it. Being an unmated Omega made him a red target for any Alpha’s that was on the prowl for an Omega to rut with. And there were  _ many. _

He made sure to always keep a pocket knife on him just in case he was ever attacked but he rather minimize the risk by simply never going out at all.

Just as Yuta was grabbing his stuff out the locker to head home for the night, he was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea and nearly fell onto the floor. Clutching the wall, Yuta took a deep breath and a slow build of what felt like hot spikes rose up inside his body. Sharp pains in his hips made him bend over and grasp his abdomen to stop the pain.

Yuta’s doe brown eyes widened as he realized what this meant.

He was in  _ heat _ .

“ No...no..no..this can’t be happening...not now..!” Yuta cried silently to himself. He couldn’t afford to be having his heat right now. He always took suppressants prior to stop it from happening but he just so happened to run out the last time and has been unable to afford getting some more.

Suppressants were extremely expensive and hard to get. Yuta used to get them from the Omega woman at the shelter when he first started experiencing them but once his connection to her was gone, he was on his own to find some. And the way to get them was through having medical coverage, and even then it was still difficult to come by. And unfortunately, the only way an Omegan could get medical coverage was through their family or mate. Another overt system to remind the people of their place and status in society. It was sick and twisted but nobody has tried to change it and no one probably will.

This resulted in having to find a back alley way of getting what he needed. And luckily, one of the other Omega’s that he worked with, hooked him up with a guy that sold suppressants on the low. And since then, that’s how Yuta’s been able to manage his heats, even though sometimes having to buy the suppressants meant that he most likely wouldn’t be able to eat properly for a few days, but he would be safe from any Alpha’s that would come and take him during his most vulnerable time. And that was more important to him than anything.

Yuta messily pulled his wallet out his bag and counted the bit of money he had left. And nearly sobbed aloud. He only had a few bills left to his name and the suppressants were at least triple what he had on him right now.

He bit his lips, he  _ needed  _ them. If he didn’t get them he could get taken away immediately. He’s heard horror stories of unsuspecting Omega’s being kidnapped and sold away to become breeders or sex slaves. He couldn’t have that happen. Not when he was this close to living a life of some normalcy. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair!

After contemplating for a moment, Yuta hesitantly pulled out his phone and dialed his dealers number.

It may not be the best decision but he had to try.

* * *

 

“What the fuck is this?” The dealer said, filtering through the small wad of cash that Yuta had tentatively given him. He had his eyes downcasted and was staring at his hands which he was trying to stop from shaking.

“ I-I know it’s not the full amount, but I promise I’ll give you the rest of it when I get paid!” Yuta pleaded, “ Please, I really need them and I don’t have anymore money-” Yuta was cut off by a hand reaching out to shove him against the brick wall he was in front of.

“ You must think I’m a fucking idiot, huh?!” The suppressants dealer got in close to Yuta’s face, and he could smell the stench coming off the man in front of him. “ You think just because you’re an Omega that you can use you’re little charms to try and trick me?” With each word, the man kept pressing his hand into Yuta’s shoulder, causing the Omega to whimper out in pain.

“N-n-no! I just don’t have the money right now but I promise-!” The man scoffed in his face,

“ As if I haven’t heard that one before.”

Yuta was panicking, he knew,  _ he knew _ , that it would be dangerous for him to meet with the dealer without the adequate amount of money, but he was desperate and thought he could work out some sort of deal with the man. 

And now it completely backfired and he could sense the strong aggression that this Beta male was exuding. He needed to get away from this male, there was something not right about any of this now.

Remembering the pocket knife he always carried with him, Yuta tried to reach into his coat pocket to pull it out when the Beta male suddenly grasped his wrist, stopping him.

The man leaned in close to Yuta’s face, causing him to wince and look away, “ Hah, you thought I didn’t notice that little knife of yours you always had with you? Please.” Saying that, the man took the hand he hand on Yuta’s shoulder off and roughly reached into Yuta’s coat to pull out his pocket knife.

He examined it for a minute before scoffing and tossing the item far to the side, “ Pathetic.”

Yuta watched helplessly as his only source of protection was taken and tossed away from him like a toy. He felt his tears start to stream down his cheeks, “ Please...I’ll do anything, just..just don’t hurt me..” He whispered.

The Beta paused for a moment, as though he was contemplating something. “ Hmm, you really are desperate aren’t you little Omega?” Suddenly, the hand holding Yuta’s wrist tightened,” wait...could it be..?” Yuta saw his intake of the air around them and the Beta’s eyes widened slightly.

“ Ah...so you’re in heat right now little Omega..” The dealer stated, a twisted smile appearing on his face. “ Well..well…” He pushed Yuta’s wrist against the wall and pushed his body up against Yuta’s smaller one.

Yuta could feel something hard and bulging against him and his eyes widened in horror. ‘ _ No..no..no this could not be happening’.  _

This is what he was trying so hard to protect himself from.

“ You know, I always found you to be a pretty one. These lips of yours…” His hand came up to touch Yuta’s bottom lip and Yuta tried to move his head away but was stopped by the males hand coming up to tightly hold his head in place.

“ Now, now you did say you’ll do anything right? I think I know a way you can pay me little Omega..” He said suggestively and pushed his groin against Yuta’s thigh.

“ N-no! Please! Stop! I-” The hand against his neck tightened and his head was shoved further against the wall, the Beta male growled menacingly in his face.

“ Then give me the rest of the money you owe.” 

When Yuta could only whimper and futility try to move his body away from the Beta, the latter only smirked evilly.

“ That’s what I thought.” He said smugly. 

Yuta couldn’t believe this was happening to him, all he wanted was to try and live his life normally. To have a stable life and be happy. And it was once again being taken away all because of his biology. Because he was a poor,  _ weak _ , Omega.

The Beta male proceeded to take his hand off the younger’s neck so he could move it down to palm at his chest, twisting a nipple harshly causing Yuta to gasp in slight pain and shock from the foreign sensation.

“ Heh, you like that huh? You try and act all innocent, but you're just nothing but an Omega slut.” 

“N-n-no I’m not..” Yuta whimpered weakly, the Beta’s fingers still playing with his sensitive nipple underneath his shirt.

The dealer’s smirk widened, “ Oh? You were made to literally just be  _ fucked.  _ You’re meant to be nothing but an Alphas cum dumpster.” He whispered in Yuta’s ear harshly before tearing off the Omega’s jacket, tossing it on the ground.

Yuta cried out as he felt the cold night air bite at his now exposed arms and the Beta laughed at the poor Omega shivering underneath him. 

“ But, I would take care of you...you would become my personal bitch. Eh? How does that sound? You’d only have to worry about me...I’d take such good care of you little omega..” The disgusting male mumbled against Yuta’s trembling lips and attempted to kiss him.

Yuta wasn’t sure what came over him but letting this male in front of him kiss him was something that repulsed his entire being and soon as he felt the other lips touch his, Yuta snapped his teeth animalistically, nearly biting the males lips off.

_ Must protect...myself...unwanted male...no good...not a worthy mate… _

The Beta faltered back in shock, he hadn’t expected for this little man to do that. Touching his lip, he saw that there was a bit of blood on his fingers. His eyes narrowed dangerously and Yuta swallowed in fear. Why did he do that? What was wrong with with him? Now he was probably going to have something even worse happen to him. There was no way he was going to be spared now.

“ Why..you stupid little bitch!” The Beta raised his hand angrily to hit Yuta and the Omega braced himself for the impact...but it never came. After a few seconds, when he felt nothing hit his face, Yuta peeked an eye open only to see no one in front of him anymore.

Blinking in frightened confusion, Yuta heard the sound of someone growling, deep, predatory growling, the sound that’s made by an Alpha when they were forcing someone to submit and Yuta could feel own self starting to submit, his Omega senses going into overdrive.

He eyes quickly darted down to the ground where the sound was emanating from and the sight before him shocked him. 

His dealer-no his almost rapist was laid out on the ground his face shoved hard into the cement and his body struggling under the weight of another person who had presumably tackled him to the ground.

“Argh!! What the-Get the fuck offa me!” The Beta struggled to get out from underneath the male atop of him but the man only pressed him harder into ground, ignoring his shouts.

“ I suggest you stop you’re blabbering and be a  _ good little beta  _ and shut the fuck up before I snap your neck.” The mysterious male on top said in a deadly calm manner.

Hearing what the other male called him, the beta shouted out obscenities, still attempting to get the larger male off of him. “ The fuck you just say mutherfucker I’ll beat the-agh!” Suddenly whatever the beta was about to say was ended when the Alpha on top of him grabbed him by his hair and promptly shut him up by slamming his head against the concrete.  _ Hard _ .

Yuta could see the small amount of blood leaking from his attackers head and he looked up frighteningly at the other man who knocked him out. The Alpha male shook his head, kicking the body on the ground a bit before he probably remembered that there was still another person there.

He started to approach Yuta and the shaken Omega quickly huddled back against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself in a feeble attempt at protection.

“P-please...don’t hurt m-me..” Yuta cried.

The other male stopped suddenly. When Yuta could tell that he wasn’t approaching him anymore he glanced up to see the other man staring at him with contemplative eyes. Eyes that Yuta noticed were a dark, haunting black. Even though it was already night time and pitch black, Yuta could still see the darkness in the man's eyes just as clear as he could see the moon. 

Yuta felt like he could sink into those eyes; they looked safe. Warm. 

The other male continued to look at Yuta with those piercing eyes and at this point, Yuta could barely feel his legs. He felt like he was about to drop at any moment.

His saviour probably sensed it too because he started to approach him again, and a lot slower this time. Taking sure, quiet steps over to Yuta’s shaking figure.

This time Yuta didn’t say anything or cower away, but he did tense up the closer the Alpha male got to him. For some reason he didn’t feel like he was in danger, not how he felt with the Beta. However, he was still on alert just in case this angel was actually a demon in disguise.

Just as the man who saved him was a hands length away, he once again stopped, no longer moving forward towards Yuta. And though it was dark, Yuta could make out the fine details of the other males face, he could see the tensed jaw and head tilted as though he were sniffing the air.

A growl emanated from the other males chest and Yuta shrank back again in fear. Did he do something wrong? Perhaps he was coming off too bold? Did he disrespect this Alpha in some manner? Yuta’s mind was a mess as he tried to make sense of what he had done to suddenly make the man before him growl like that.

The male no longer advanced towards Yuta and he wondered if he should saying anything when suddenly the other male reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Yuta was worried that it might be a weapon but then he heard what sounded like dialing and the stranger started speaking into the phone, shouting a bunch of things in Korean.

He was talking so fast that Yuta could barely pick up what he was saying. But he caught a few words like, “come”,” now” and “hurry up”. Yuta briefly considered taking this chance to run away, and as though the other male could hear him, he ended the call and looked back at him.

“...Are you hurt?” The Alpha spoke to him, his voice sounding a bit wary, yet still had a authoritative tone that meant no room for talk back.

Yuta gulped, was this male really asking him if he was  _ hurt _ ? Yuta was so perturbed by this that he failed to respond in a timely manner, making the alpha in front of him growl again. This time in just pure annoyance.

“ Yah! Did you not hear me?” When Yuta still didn’t say anything, only jumping at the sudden outburst, the man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ I  _ said _ , are you hurt?” He asked again, this time a lot more calmer and Yuta finally stammered out a response.

“ U-u-umm y-yes...s-sir! Wait, I mean n-no-no I’m not hurt, I don’t think..” Yuta managed to say and shut up again, not wanting to further offend the intimidating male in front of him with his rambling.

The man who saved him from the Beta seemed as though he wanted to say something else but faltered and Yuta suddenly felt very nervous, something felt off, he didn’t know what it was. And for some reason he felt like whoever this person was who came to his defense also felt it too. Perhaps that’s why he didn’t attack him yet? 

The Alpha in front of him sighed and just as Yuta  _ knew  _ he was going to say another thing, the sound of running feet sounded in the empty alley and they both turned their attention to see a pair of people heading towards them.

The two people slowed down as they neared Yuta and the alpha and one of them went ahead the other and started speaking to the man. The male started explaining the situation to the two who showed up suddenly and Yuta took a second to look at the two men who arrived to the scene.

Even though it was dark, Yuta could see that one of them was very tall with longish dark hair and the other was much shorter than his companion, probably around Yuta’s height from what he could see and he couldn’t tell how his hair looked but he was sure it was also of a darker shade.

But what really struck Yuta as odd, was that he couldn’t pinpoint whether they were alphas, betas or even omegas. Yuta didn’t have the best scent detector out there but he could typically find a trace of  _ something  _ indicating the others biology. However with these two, he couldn’t sense anything. Very strange.

So absorbed into his thoughts, Yuta hadn’t realized when the three males stopped talking and were looking at him oddly. Seeing that he was caught staring off into space, Yuta’s cheeks reddened, not knowing what to say. Well, there went his chance to run off, his chances were already slim with there being an alpha, but him having two other men to deal with made his one percent chance drop down to a complete zero.

Suddenly the Alpha male mumbled something to his associates and started leaving and Yuta almost panicked for a moment. He didn’t know or trust the stranger but he did in fact save him from almost being raped in an alleyway so he couldn’t be all bad. His two friends that showed however? He had no evidence to prove they weren’t dangerous.

Without meaning to, Yuta let out a small whimper, almost like a whine a puppy makes when his master leaves the house. The Japanese male quickly covered his mouth, not knowing why he suddenly made that noise.

The three males paused, but Yuta’s eye was on the retreating back of the Alpha who had suddenly stiffened, stopping in his trek.

The males hands were clenching and unclenching and Yuta was worried he had angered him, but when he only resumed in his walking, Yuta dropped his hands from his face and watched as the man left the alley.

Leaving him behind with the two other men and an unconscious(or dead) beta on the ground.

After a few moments of a very awkward silence, mainly awkward for Yuta, the shorter one of the two suddenly approached Yuta and he felt himself tense up again, not knowing if he was still safe or not.

What if they were left with him to kill him? No, they wouldn’t kill him...there’d be no profit in it. They could be taking him away to sell him to a whore house next. Perhaps that’s why that random Alpha saved him, so he wouldn’t be damaged goods.

“ Um...hello,” the shorter one greeted, stepping close to Yuta and Yuta almost took a step back but he was still against the wall so there was no where for him to run. “ I know this seems...odd...but we’re going to help you, okay?” The male was speaking so lightly that Yuta almost couldn’t pick up what he was saying, but he understood. 

The man talking to him stopped to turn and point at the taller one of them to the unconscious beta on the ground, “ Johnny, can you carry him back to the car? I’ll take him,” he turned back to Yuta,” back with me.” He said with a soft smile.

The man named Johnny sighed in what Yuta could only figure was annoyance before going to do what his shorter companion asked. Yuta was mildly amazed at how the male picked up the Beta from ground in one swoop and carried him over his shoulder as though he were simply a sack of flour.

“ Alright, I have him. Let’s go.” The tall one said, waiting for his associate while tapping his foot.

The man in front of Yuta only rolled his eyes in response and focused back on Yuta. Yuta still didn’t understand what was happening, and at this point, he’s given up on understanding anything at all. He only wanted to go back home to his bed and never leave his room again.

“ I know this may all seem strange right now, but believe me when I say that we are  _ not  _ here to hurt you. Okay?” Yuta winced slightly, not quite sure if he should actually believe them. They could be lying and waiting for him to let his guard down so they could take him. Not like he could put up a proper fight anyways, but he was sure they were smart men and knew what to do.

Seeing that the Japanese Omega wasn’t budging from his stance, the shorter male sighed, humming to himself before shrugging, and offered a warm smile at Yuta and Yuta nearly gasped at how...nice the other male looked. Just from the dark outlines he could tell that this male was someone to behold.

“ Listen...you can trust us, or at least me...because..because, I’m like you.” The man said and Yuta blinked in confusion, managing to finally something in response. 

“Like...me?” The male nodded in affirmation.

“Yes, just like you….I’m an Omega.” He revealed to Yuta. Johnny coughed in the background, clearly getting more impatient as time went on. Ten ignored his companion and smiled at Yuta warmly, trying to appear as non threatening as possible to the Omega.

Yuta’s honey brown eyes widened in disbelief. He was an Omega? He took a better look at the male in front of him. Well, he was of similar height to Yuta and seemed a lot calmer and nice compared to the other two he was with.

The other Omega could tell that Yuta was considering the possibility that he was also like him and smiled, “ What’s your name?” 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yuta blinked, “ Um, my name is Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta.” He mentally cursed, why did he say his full name? He honestly didn’t know why he still went by his family name since he didn’t associate with them anymore. But he doubted that they would know his parents so he was sure it would be fine.

“ Nakamoto, eh? That’s interesting...so you’re Japanese then?” The nice one asked him and Yuta nodded in response.

“Yes.” He answered, remembering he should probably speak when he was spoken to, he didn’t want to get himself into further trouble tonight.

“  _ Ten. _ ” Both of the Omega’s jumped to attention at the booming sound of Johnny’s voice coming through the alley. He was looking specifically at his companion as he spoke, “ We need to get going.  _ Now. _ ” He basically all but ordered to his Omega counterpart and Yuta could see the male immediately drop his shoulders and looked almost...submissive towards the taller man. 

“ Yes, understood. Just one moment hyung.” The one supposedly named Ten said in a much more softer tone, almost as though he was trying to placate his partner with the sound of his voice.

It seemed to work too as Johnny only huffed and readjusted his hold on the still unconscious beta. 

Ten turned back to Yuta, “ I know this situation may seem kind of...odd to you. But we were instructed to bring you back with us, Yuta.” 

Yuta started sputtering, “ W-w-what?! Why?!!” He screamed out, before realising that he had just yelled in front of this strangers face and though he may be an Omega, Yuta could tell there was something dangerous about him and his friend that he was with and that he should probably mind his tongue. 

“ I-I mean, I’m sorry, but please, just let me go home. I promise I won’t say anything to anyone, please just let me go.” Yuta pleaded, tears already pricking back up behind his eyes. Even though they did save him from the horrifying ordeal he was almost in with the dealer, he still didn’t know who these people were and what they wanted from him. He found it to be almost too lucky for him that he was saved so suddenly before he was almost taken. Something had to be wrong with this whole situation.

If it was one thing Yuta knew and learned how to do on his own, it was how to survive. He managed to get this far and live this long by being cautious and not trusting anyone. To do so now could put everything he’s built for himself at risk.

He didn’t want to run away again, he didn’t want to have to start all over again from nothing.

It was like the other Omega could sense the inner meltdown that Yuta was having and placed a calming hand on Yuta’s tensed shoulder. “ Listen, I completely understand how you’re feeling right now. Trust me I do, but we are  _ not  _ going to hurt you okay? You have my word. We only want to make sure you’re alright.” Ten said, speaking to Yuta slowly and calmly so as not to further rouse the boy.

Yuta still looked very hesitant and made no indication that he was going to go with them. This caused Johnny to groan aloud in irritation, making the foreign male jump. “ This is getting ridiculous, let’s just shoot him with a tranq and bring his ass back to Tae-” Johnny promptly shut up by the startling glare that Ten shot him over his shoulder.

“  _ We _ ,” Ten spoke clear and tersely to his partner,” will do no such thing. Now be quiet while I handle this.” His tone left no room for argument.

As frightened as Yuta was, he still had to marvel at the amount of control that the Omega seemed to have over his partner. Yuta still couldn’t tell what the taller one’s biology was but given his height and structure, he wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up being an Alpha.

An Omega telling an Alpha to be quiet? Yuta must just be dreaming because he couldn’t believe any of this was real.

The male named Johnny only glared back at his companion, “ Fine. You have a minute to get him to come with us or else he’s going to get dragged back. You heard what Taeyong said.” 

Taeyong? Who was that? Was that the Alpha who had saved him from almost being taken?

Ten nodded in understanding before looking back at Yuta, a earnest look on his face, which Yuta could see was a very pretty face now that he really looked at him.

“Please,” Yuta was shocked at hearing the pleading tone coming from the other man. Omega or not, no one has ever  _ begged  _ him before. He was usually the one doing the begging as people got a sick amusement from watching a struggling Omega foreigner begging on his knees for food or money. He physically shivered from the unwelcome memories.

“I-” Yuta stopped, could he really trust these people? He glanced between the Omega in front of him and the unknown male standing not too far away from the pair, watching with eyes that clearly said he was counting every second that went by, ready to make good on his previous statement about dragging Yuta if he didn’t comply.

Casting his eyes away from the intimidating figure, Yuta looked back into Ten’s honest eyes and he could sense no lies or deceit within them.

“ I swear we will not hurt you, Yuta. I  _ promise _ .” Ten reiterated once more, placing both hands on Yuta’s forearms to calm the slightly shaking male.

Taking a deep breath, Yuta silently prayed to the Gods above that he wasn’t making a huge mistake with his next words.

“ Okay.”

As dark as it was, anyone looking over at them could see the large smile that shown on the Omega’s face at hearing Yuta’s acceptance.

“ Thank you, Yuta. I promise we will make sure you’re safe.” Ten said placing his hand on Yuta’s small wrist. Yuta looked at the hand on his wrist and blinked at the Omega in response, not knowing what exactly to say now.

They were once again interrupted by Johnny rudely snorting in the background.

“Alright, if you two are done having your Omega love fest then let’s get going.” He stated, making Ten scowl at him. Yuta almost wanted to laugh at the odd display between them. Almost.

“ Will you please, just  _ shut the fuck up. _ ” Ten growled at his companion and Yuta was stunned at how deadly this Omega sounded when just a moment ago he was so gentle and nice. Yuta thought this was going to be the moment when the bigger male would punish Ten for his disobedience but he was surprised to see the taller male only shrug his massive shoulders and huff.

“ Whatever, let’s go. I’m getting tired of holding this foul smelling piece of shit.” Johnny complained before turning on his heel and heading out of the alleyway.

Ten only sighed, shaking his head and mumbling ‘why do I even bother’ to himself before once again take ahold of Yuta’s wrist and encouraging him to follow.

“ Follow me, we’re going to take you someplace safe.” He assured him as he started walking out the alley, taking Yuta with him.

Yuta could only hope that was the truth. 

* * *

 

It was a very odd and tense car ride in which Yuta was made to sit in the back seat with Ten next to him. Causing an annoyed Johnny to complain the entire ride that he felt like a taxi driver and that Ten was being dramatic by not sitting up front with him. And Ten had only ignored his companion and only tried talking to Yuta the entire time, resulting in further pissing off the large male.

Yuta remained silent during most of it, not wanting to say anything that could further upset that man in the front. Even though Ten seemed nice, it was clear that he also was looking a bit tense from the situation so Yuta opted to mind his business unless spoken to. This upsetted Ten but it wasn’t much he could do about it.

Yuta’s main focus was on the surprisingly nice car that they were riding in. It was a sleek all black rolls royce with tinted windows and the most comfortable interior he’s ever been in. There was so much room in the car that whenever Johnny started talking it sounded like an echo in a cave.

He didn’t know who these people were, but one thing was clear, they had money. And a lot of it.

* * *

 

Before Yuta could even properly get of the parked car, he was suddenly blinded by a dark cloth being wrapped around his eyes. Panicking, Yuta started fumbling around, attempting to fight whoever did this to him.

He knew this was a trap, he knew it! He was foolish for trusting the pretty faced Omega and his brutish partner. They were probably going take him straight to an auction house to be sold off. This was how they made their money, he should of known when he got into the expensive looking car and how nonchalant they were acting about everything.

Gods, he was such an idiot.

During his mental breakdown, Yuta hadn’t noticed when hands came around to pin his arms down to his sides, stopping him from flailing about. This made Yuta panic even more.

“ Please, please don’t do this...don’t take me there...I’ll do anything...just don’t sell me…” Yuta whimpered pathetically tears wetting the fabric around his eyes. He was already reduced back to begging in matter of seconds.

He heard the voices of what he assumed to be Ten and Johnny whispering to each other, he could pick up bits of what they were saying like. “What is he talking about?”, “Sell him?” and something else that sounded like bickering before he heard the soft voice of Ten speaking directly to him.

“Yuta, calm down. We are not going to sell you or whatever else you may think is happening.” Ten said to him in that calm tone that Yuta was beginning to think was some sort of hypnosis that he did with his voice to get others to do what he says. 

“ I mean...he would make a pretty penny though, wouldn’t he?” Johnny joked horribly which earned him a punch in the arm by Ten. Yuta tensed at Johnny’s words.

“ Don’t listen to him Yuta. Johnny is just being more obnoxious than he usually  _ is _ for some reason.” There was a scoff heard in response and Ten coolly ignored it.

“ W-where are we t-then? Why...t-t-this?” Yuta asked in a small voice, shakily pointing at the blindfold around his eyes when Ten let his arms go, trusting he wasn’t going to go crazy again.

“That’s-” Ten was cut off by Johnny’s sudden interjection.

“It’s so you don’t end up being some sort of spy or thief and try and give a way our location. Obviously.” Johnny stated in a matter of fact tone. “ As to where we are, don’t worry about it. Just know this is the  _ safest  _ place you could possibly be right now.” He finished and Yuta could tell the male probably had a smug expression on his face. Now he could see why Ten was always short with him. As quiet as Yuta was, even he could see himself going crazy having to be around this person for longer than needed.

Yuta still couldn’t see what was going on behind the blindfold but judging from how Johnny suddenly stopped talking he could assume that Ten was probably telling him off in that manner only Ten could do. 

Yuta felt the soft hands of Ten placed back on his own, a touch that Yuta was starting to get used to. “ Just listen to the sound of my voice okay? I swear this is just how...things are, but we are not going to do anything to you. Right, Johnny?” A nasty grunt could be heard from Johnny which was all they were going to get out of him. Ten rolled his eyes and looked back at Yuta with a warm smile that Yuta couldn’t see. “ Trust me. Just do that for me? Omega to an Omega?” 

Yuta was slightly taken aback by how casually this person was throwing around their biological status, as though it was a  _ good  _ thing to be an Omega. He was starting question if he was really an Omega as he says. Because he still couldn’t scent it on him either, just like with Johnny.

Still blindfolded, Yuta figured there would be no way out anyways even if he wanted try and escape. He was completely vulnerable. At this point, he could only trust this Omega’s word.

“...Okay.” Yuta relented, dropping his tense shoulders but still trying to keep all his other senses as acute as possible.

“ Okay! Great! Thank you, Yuta. I promise you won’t regret it.” Ten sure did like to make a lot promises, didn’t he?

Suddenly, Yuta felt a hand on his back, this one was much bigger and tougher than the soft hands holding his. He started being pushed along to walk and Yuta could only allow the bigger hand to guide him towards wherever they were going. 

“Ah, don’t be so harsh Johnny-ssi~!” He could hear the voice of Ten saying next to him. 

“ I’m not being harsh, we’ve wasted enough time, boss is gonna get mad if we take any longer. You of all people should know how he is.” Johnny said, his tone hinting at something that Yuta wouldn’t understand.

“ Let’s not worry about that….” Ten trailed off, sounding distracted. “ Yuta, there’s going to be a few steps okay? So be careful.” Ten warned and Yuta nodded dumbly.

Surprisingly, Johnny was patient with Yuta as he took his time going up the steps, making sure that his charge didn’t fall or trip.

After a few seconds, they came to a stop and Yuta heard a buzzing sound go off and what sounded like multiple locks coming undone. After a moment, they were walking again and Yuta was suddenly hit by a sense of warmth, meaning they must be inside of a place now and no longer outside in the cold night air.

He was made to walk a few more steps before Johnny stopped him.

“ Alright, just stay here, Ten, I’m going to go back out and get the body.” Johnny said and Ten hummed in response.

“Okay, I’ll stay here with Yuta.” Ten said and then the sound of a door closing sounded, signalling that someone had left the room.

“ C-can I take this off now?” Yuta asked.

Ten sighed, looking at the Japanese male sympathetically. He really hated the protocols that had to be followed around here. Sometimes it just isn’t necessary.

“ Unfortunately, yes. We were instructed to not remove your blindfold until given the approval.” Ten told him honestly. Yuta silently wondered what exactly was the approval and who was giving it. 

Just then, Yuta heard the sound footsteps coming their way and from what it sounded like, it was multiple pairs of feet. 

“ Oh good, they’re here!” He heard Ten say beside him and Yuta stiffened a bit. Preparing himself if he had to run.

The footsteps came closer and it sounded like people were shuffling in like students getting ready to start class. The the sounds stopped and after a awkward moment of silence(at least for Yuta) someone finally spoke.

“ Is this him?” A soft voice that sounded like a mewling kitten said.

“ He doesn’t look Korean...is he Korean?” Another voice asked, a lot more deeper than the last.

“ That’s rude to ask, Jaemin. Didn’t your wet nurse teach you any manners?” This voice sounded nice and light, like a bird. But with an edge of snarkiness that meant he wasn’t one to mess with. Verbally at least.

“ Alright, alright, everyone shut up. Now. Technically none of you are supposed to be in here, but you came anyway, so if you plan to stay, then zip it.” A commanding voice rang out, it wasn’t anything too intimidating but it definitely sounded like someone that held a lot of sway.

“ Sorry, Doyoung-hyung~” A collective of voices rang out in the space that they were in and Yuta worriedly wondered how  _ many _ people were there?

“ Am I able to take his blindfold off now?” Ten asked, his voice ladened with annoyance.

Someone coughed and the person name Doyoung spoke, “ No, not yet, not until Tae-” 

“ I’m here.” A deep voice cut off the rest of whatever Doyoung was going to say.

Yuta hated that he still couldn’t see anything and was only able to rely on his sense of smell and hearing at the moment. And his nose wasn’t much help considering he still couldn’t tell apart anyone’s biology who were in the room. It was like there was a veil over them or something. It was odd, and Yuta was starting to think something was wrong with him. 

What if he had been drugged?

He was probably grasping at straws but after living the life he has, it was hard not to suspect everything under the sun.

The silence was nearly deafening as nobody else spoke upon the arrival of this new figure. Judging from the way everyone stopped talking, Yuta assumed that  _ this  _ must be the big boss everyone kept referencing.

Yuta swallowed nervously, and awaited for whatever came next.

“ Hyung, me and Johnny-ssi brought him back as requested.” Ten said from next to Yuta. He once again had a calming hand on Yuta’s bicep.

The “boss” that Yuta still couldn’t see spoke, “ I see.” There was a moment’s pause, “ Remove his blindfold.” The man said.

Ten nodded and suddenly Yuta felt hands at the back of his head and soon the cloth fell from around his eyes and he was able to thankfully see again.

But the sight that greeted him was one he never would have thought in a million years he’d see.

Just like he had assumed early, it was a large group of people before him. The room itself was surprisingly large, and there was a grand staircase that immediately caught Yuta’s attention. Was he inside of a mansion? He didn’t think they had those in Korea. Maybe a traditional palace but no one hardly resides in those anymore. 

Focusing back on the people in front of him, there were at least ten of them standing in a row before him. Perhaps even more if he wasn’t nervous and could actually focus on counting correctly. It was like they were some sort of military troop waiting to be deployed. And dead center was who he assumed was the leader of them all.

Despite it being dark when he was back in the alley, Yuta was still able to recognize that the person in front of him was that Alpha who had saved him from being taken. He had the same build, height and naturally predatory aura about him that was unmistakable. 

His breath hitched in his throat when the Alpha’s dark eyes met Yuta’s soft brown ones.

“ Hello, Yuta.” The Alpha greeted, his strong dominant pheromones permeating the entire room, and wrecking Yuta’s entire system simultaneously. 

Just who was this Alpha? He’s never felt energy of this sort in his entire existence. It seemed almost  _ inhuman.  _ It made Yuta want to offer his whole being to this person to use as he will, as he  _ pleased. _

“ Welcome to the Neo City Manor.” The Alpha made a gesture towards the line of boys, both young and mature, before directing the attention back to himself. Honestly, Yuta barely even could glance away from the male in front of him.

“ And I’m Lee Taeyong,” A hint of what you could say was a possible smirk appeared on his perfectly sized lips, “ the Head Alpha.” Taeyong introduced for himself. And Yuta swallowed heavily.

Somehow, he knew that from this moment on, his life was about to drastically change. Forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

The tense silence that rang out after Taeyong spoke was almost deafening. Yuta didn’t say anything after the alpha introduced himself, simply because he was in too much of a shock to even form words from his mouth.

After about another minute of Yuta just staring dumbly at Taeyong’s patient face, one of the boys behind Taeyong suddenly spoke up.

“ See?! I knew he wasn’t Korean, he can’t even speak our language!” The dark haired boy shouted, a smug expression on his face, thinking that Yuta wouldn’t be able to understand him. Another boy next to him punched him in the arm, making him wince and rub his arm dramatically, “ Ow! Why’d you do that Ren!?” The rude one bemoaned aloud.

The one named ‘Ren’ rolled his brown eyes at him, “ Oh, stop being such a baby. You were being rude!” He whisper-yelled at the dark haired male. 

“  _ No,  _ I wasn’t!” The boy yelled back.

They were continuing to go back forth with each other until Taeyong suddenly turned and threw them a deadly look that foretold of punishment if they didn’t shut up.

The both of them promptly shut up but you could see the twitching on the corner of their mouths, just itching to keep spouting off at each other but can’t because their leader will literally skin their hides if they do.

Doyoung, ever the more reasonable one, stepped up just a bit behind Taeyong, taking a look at Yuta inquisitively. “ Well, I’m sure if he’s in Korea he should be able to speak some of the language, I hope…” He looked Yuta up and down, making the Japanese male feel like he was some sort of art piece on display. “ Do you speak Korean?” The man resembling a bunny asked him politely.

Yuta parted his lips to speak, but was having trouble getting any words out. He probably did seem like he didn’t know the language with how he couldn’t even speak properly.

Ten saw that his newfound Omega friend was having trouble speaking and was quick to step in and talk for him. “ He  _ does  _ speak Korean, very well I might add, but with you all standing here looking at him like this, of course he’s going to be scared to talk.” He huffed out, glaring at everyone(of course not Taeyong) with disapproval.

“ Um, I didn’t even want to be here. I got dragged out of bed by these two.” A short dark brown haired male stated as he pointed over at the two boys who were bickering earlier.

“ What?!” The two shouted in unison at the boy, and then glared at each other again. The one named Ren broke the glaring contest to whine back at the brown haired male, “ Mark-hyung~! Why would you say that! I thought you loved us.” The reddish brown haired male pouted. 

“ Okay, kids be quiet. Taeyong-hyung is still speaking and you should know better than to interrupt him.” A very handsome one said, stepping out from the line to face his fellow members who had all began to chatter simultaneously. They quieted down immediately soon as they saw the serious look on the man’s face. Yuta figured he was probably some sort of authoritative figure as well. He definitely didn’t seem like an Omega.

Amidst all of this, Taeyong was still watching Yuta with those endless black eyes of his. They never left his face for even a second and the Japanese male was sure he was blushing horribly.

Ten, realizing that his friend was having trouble speaking, gently coaxed him with a soft hand patting his arm. “ Yuta? Can you say something? It’s alright to speak now, the Alpha has given you permission.” 

He wanted to say something, he really did. But nothing was coming out. It was like he lost all willpower to speak once he was faced before this Alpha.

Swallowing his saliva, Yuta once again opened his mouth to talk, somehow finding the words to say through his nervousness. “....I-I-I’m-mm..” He couldn’t stop stuttering, he was close to crying from the struggle of such a simple action but just couldn’t do.

The sound of someone gasping came from the room, as some were probably shocked that he was attempting to speak in Korean. Yuta’s eyes were nervously darting everywhere around the room before they once again settled back on the Alpha’s face in front of him.

He still hasn’t said anything else in the few minutes that has passed, but his gaze didn’t leave from Yuta’s. Suddenly, the Japanese male found himself focusing in on the silver gray haired alpha until he was all that he could see. He also was feeling really weird, a tingly sensation was rising up his body and his neck started to feel hot. At first he was thinking it may be his heat acting up again, but he’s never felt it like this. It didn’t feel painful, it felt...warm... _ safe _ . Like someone was holding him in a loving embrace. 

Yuta felt his body start to untense and his jaw unclench as a sense of calmness enveloped him. Yuta has never done any sort of drugs, but he felt like he was on several in this very moment. Ten, sensing a change in Yuta, took a small step back, watching the Omega in curiosity.

Yuta licked his lips, he suddenly had regained full mobility of his body and the nervousness he had was near ebbed away. Someway, somehow. He didn’t noticed the odd look that Taeyong was giving him as he took a deep breath, finally finding his words.

“ M-my name is Nakamoto Yuta, I’m Japanese, and yes I can speak Korean.” He said in a messy rush, but he was glad he finally could say something nonetheless. Maybe now they would let him go?

It was another silence that followed after Yuta stunned them all(except Taeyong and Ten) with his near perfect Korean. That is until the kids started started acting up again.

“ See? I told you he could speak Korean!” Ren taunted to the dark haired male again.

The boy who had doubted Yuta’s Korean skills growled, “ Grrr, shut up!”

“ That’s it! Jaemin! Renjun! You both are on punishment, you’ll both be cleaning the kitchen for the next two days.” Ordered Doyoung, his hands placed on his hips as he glared at the two. Jaehyun only shook his head in a ‘ I tried to warn them’ manner.

Both Renjun and Jaemin had their mouths agape in shock and someone else, who was taller than a good bit of the people in the room, and had dark black hair started snickering, causing the two boys to quickly glare over in his direction.

“ Fuck are you laughing for, Jeno?!” Jaemin shouted, and Jeno rose a defined brow at the shorter male.

“ Don’t get mad with me because you can’t keep your mouth shut, Jaeminie~” He retorted back in a mocking manner, with a smirk on his face.

A reddish hue rose up the teen’s neck at hearing the embarrassing nickname being said aloud.

Just then, Taeyong  _ finally  _ relented his stare on Yuta’s person to slightly turn and give Doyoung and the handsome male he was beside, a look that they immediately understood.

Clapping his hands, the thin male named Doyoung looked at the group of boys ready to tackle each other. “ Alright, the show is over. Everyone out,  _ now. _ ” He commanded and he somewhat resembled a mother hen trying to herd her children in order.

There were a few grunts, and “whatever's” thrown about as the group of about 18(that's as far as Yuta felt like counting) obeyed Doyoung’s order and filed out of the room. The loudest of the bunch being Jaemin and Renjun as they continued to bicker with each other and Jeno trying to get in between them.

As they were leaving the room, or foyer as Yuta should call it, he caught someone slightly lagging behind and seeming to be watching Yuta curiously. He had amazingly blonde hair that was slicked back and his eyes were a stunning shade of blue-green.  _ ‘ Those have to be contacts _ .’ The Japanese thought in slight interest. When their gazes connected the unknown male gave Yuta a small smile and a wave(that Yuta wasn’t sure he should return) before leaving with everyone else.

Making sure that everyone was leaving the foyer, Doyoung made to follow behind them, knowing that the younger ones may try and sneak back to be nosey. But was stopped by the handsome dark brown haired male placing a hand on his thin arm. Doyoung turned around curiously before smiling up at the man.

“ Yes, Jaehyun?” Doyoung murmured sweetly, tone completely different from the strict, motherly one he possessed before. His bony hand came up to touch the one holding his arm.

_ Jaehyun _ ...Yuta now knew that was the handsome ones name. He looked like he could be casted as the lead in a movie with how defined his features were.

The man named Jaehyun smiled down at the ebony haired male, his eyes looking warm and happy. “ Once you're done with the kids, wait for me in our room.” He mumbled to him, trying to sound discreet but failing with the natural baritone his voice had.

Doyoung seemed surprised from the request but he only raised a defined brow before leaning up and pressing a kiss against Jaehyun's cheek. “ Alright, don’t take too long.” He whispered back before slipping away from his grasp and exiting the foyer after everyone.

Once the room was emptied, save for Taeyong, Ten and Jaehyun still being there, Yuta felt a bit better and less tense than he did before. Now he didn’t feel like some sort of specimen on display.

But the fact still remained that he didn’t know who any of these people were, what they did or why he was even here. They may not have done anything bad to him yet, but there was still a possibility this was all a set up. Hell, this very place he was in now could be a whorehouse for Omegas and were just disguising themselves as a ‘pack’.

So caught up in his over active fantasy, Yuta didn’t notice that he had balled his hands into fists and looked visibly tense. Ten blinked at the Omega, wondering what was going through his mind now. He would have thought there being less people in the room would make him feel better, not worse.

“ Yuta? Are you..okay?” He asked tentatively, getting closer to him to peer into his face. “ All those losers are gone now so you can relax, okay?” He assured him and Jaehyun shook his head in disapproval.

“ Don’t say that about your packmates, Ten.” He admonished lightly as he came to stand near Taeyong.

Ten rolled his brown eyes and shrugged, “ Yeah, but they were bothering poor Yuta here. I don’t even understand why the  _ entire  _ pack needed to be in here.” He said and looked at Taeyong.

This Taeyong had been fairly silent for most of the ordeal and Yuta absently wondered if he was always this quiet. He was used to Alpha’s being unnecessarily loud and brash. But so far he was like the complete opposite of what Yuta was used to seeing with Alphas.

Taeyong merely shrugged in response to Ten, “ I only asked for Doyoung and Jaehyun to accompany me, I don’t know why the others followed.” He said to Ten and Yuta was actually able to tell now that he had a  _ really  _ nice voice when he talked. It was smooth and calming, like a warm cashmere blanket being draped over you.

Yuta mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking of that for? He was an Alpha, of course he would have a naturally alluring voice. Who cared if his voice was like velvet? He did not know these people. He needed to remember he was still in danger. Still prey.

Ten mumbled, “ Because they were being nosey.” Taeyong chose to ignore the short omega and instead focused his attention back on Yuta who was standing there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen next.

“ I’m sure you have a lot of questions, mostly pertaining to why you are here, yes?” The silver haired Alpha asked him, and Yuta felt compelled to answer.

“ I-well, yes, I do. But…” Yuta glanced around nervously. This may be his only chance to get out of this situation, easily. Besides, surely he would let him go? After all, he did save him back in that alley, so perhaps he wasn’t as bad as he thought. “ C-can I...can I please go home? I appreciate you for saving me back there i-in the alley...but I really need-” Before Yuta could even finish, Taeyong had cut him off.

“ Unfortunately, I can not allow you to leave at the moment.” He stated and Yuta was momentarily stunned.

“E-e-excuse me?”

Taeyong could probably see the telltale signs of fear encroaching upon Yuta’s face as he calmly explained, “ Do not worry. I have set up a room for you to stay in tonight, it is considerably late and...I’m sure in your current...predicament,” Yuta blushed as he felt the tell tale signs of his heat starting to pool in his lower abdomen. Was he aware of Yuta’s heat the entire time?, “ that you wouldn’t want to be out by yourself, especially at night, without the proper precautions.” 

Yuta mildly wondered what ‘precautions’ he was speaking of but decided it didn’t matter either way. He had to get home. He was in his heat and he didn’t know any of these people and what they might do to him when he was at his most fertile state. Not too mention he still would have to figure out how he was going to manage at work tomorrow. Luckily most of the workers were all Omegas save for the boss and a couple supervisors, so it was very unlikely that he would get attacked(unless his boss decided to take advantage), plus one of the omegas just might have a spare suppressant he could have until he could afford to get his own.

He looked back at the head alpha who was watching him with a unidentifiable look in his dark eyes.

“ Please, I-I can’t stay here. I need to get back to my home. I have work and-” 

“ As I said, do not worry about any of that. I can assure you, Yuta, that you’ll be safe here and everything will be taken care of for you.” And before Yuta could plead anymore for him to be let go, Taeyong called out to Ten. 

Ten, who was watching Yuta sympathetically, understanding what the poor thing must be going through, immediately gave all his attention to his leader. “ Yes, hyung?” 

“ Take Yuta to the spare bedroom that I have prepared for him….if he needs anything, see to it that he gets it.” Taeyong instructed and Ten nodded, showing that he understood his tasks. Turning to face Yuta again, Ten happily tugged at the Japanese man hand, guiding him to come along with him and out of the foyer. “ Come on, Yuta! I’ll show you to your room!” He exclaimed, practically dragging Yuta with him.

Yuta stumbled forward a bit to follow, but he still turned his head back to try and give one last pleading look to the silver haired alpha but as they where phantoms, Taeyong and even Jaehyun were already gone. 

He mentally sighed, how much worse could this night possibly get?

\-----------------------------------------------------

Yuta followed the short, dark haired male through a series of hallways and even had to go up a couple of staircases before they finally reached the room that Taeyong had made for him.

Upon entering the space, Yuta was amazed at how nice the room was. It wasn’t even a master bedroom but it definitely rivaled the size of one. And the lush, white bed that was placed in the middle looked ever so inviting to the tired and aching Japanese man.

Ten led him inside and waved a hand around with flourish, “ Ta-da! Here’s your room! Sorry it’s not the best. I thought Taeyong would have better taste than this, but alas. That’s an Alpha for you, no sense of interior design.” He said with disdain, shaking his small head. But Yuta actually thought the room looked nice. It definitely beat out his own dingy one room unit by far..

“ No...this is..nice..” He said lightly, and took a few steps around the room, before coming to awkwardly standing in front of Ten who seemed to be silently judging the furnishings inside the room.  _ ‘ He sure is quite hard to please, isn’t he?’  _ Yuta thought, a very small smile appearing on his face. But it was gone before Ten could notice it.

“Aish, look at this dresser! It looks like someone stole it from Queen Elizabeth’s bedroom! Ew.” He criticized, looking at the old fashioned decor in disgust. When Yuta didn’t comment he sighed, “ Sorry, I know it’s not that big of a deal but I just always think someone could do  _ better _ , you know?” 

When Yuta saw that Ten was expecting a response he quickly shrugged, “ I suppose, I’ve lived in much worse places, so this is nothing compared to where I’ve been.” He stated sadly and Ten almost stabbed himself on the spot, realizing how careless he was sounding with his complaints. Of course the other Omega had been through worse than he has. He felt ashamed at knowing how bratty he was being.

“ Ahh, I’m sorry Yuta!” Ten grasped at the other’s hands, startling Yuta a bit, and held their joined hands up between them. “ Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to sound like a brat. Everyone always tells me I need to learn to shut my mouth but I can’t help it sometimes, it’s difficult when you just  _ know _ something isn’t right or looks terrible and if I don’t say something then who will?! And-” Yuta quickly cut his rambling short by taking their conjoined hands and placing them securely on the shorter omegas lips.

“ It’s okay!” Yuta quickly said to him and the other omega shook his head in disagreement, mumbling something underneath his and Yuta’s hands on his face. That made Yuta crack an involuntary smile from seeing Ten’s flustered face and Ten took that chance and removed the hands from his face.

“ Aha! I knew you could smile! Your face has been so stiff this entire time and I’ve been wanting to see it.” Ten admitted, his own smile showing on his face and Yuta started blushing a cherry red.

“ I-I um-” He began stuttering from his shyness but suddenly a wave of hot white pain shot through his lower half and he found himself keeling over, clutching at his stomach. Ten’s eyes widened in shock as he crouched down to hold Yuta.

“ Oh my god! Are you okay?!” Ten exclaimed in worry, trying to rub Yuta’s tense back.

Yuta whimpered, “ H-h-hurts...my body...h-h-hot…” Another wave of pain hit Yuta and he doubled back over. Why did it feel like everything was hitting him all at once? 

It took Ten a moment to realize what it was that Yuta was trying to say, and when he did, a big, “Oh” showed on his face. He had almost forgotten that Yuta was showing signs of being in heat, it was so fresh earlier that anyone could have missed it as just being strong omega pheromones, or a Omega about to go into heat. But now, it was a very potent stench and that meant Yuta was going to need immediate help.

“ Shit. Okay.” Ten has been in Yuta’s situation many times before, though he usually knew how to handle it beforehand. This probably came as a surprise to Yuta and he could only imagine how the other was feeling. The dark haired male gently grabbed Yuta’s arm and placed it around his neck. 

“ Do you think you can stand for just a few seconds Yuta? So that I can help you to the bed.” He asked him, and the Japanese male gave him a short nod, his eyes closed in absolute pain. Ten could feel the immense amount of body heat and sweat that the omega was producing and felt so bad for the poor omega. It was obvious he was an unmated omega and not from this country, meaning he probably was living in horrendous conditions before. It was hard enough being an omega, but being a foreign omega was another story.

It shows that Yuta was a survivor. And at that moment, as he watched the light haired male pant and struggle to his feet with admirable effort, Ten made a silent vow to watch over this omega and protect him at all costs. 

Once Yuta was at a decent standing, Ten helped him over to the bed, before depositing him onto it. He figured that putting him underneath the covers would make it worse so he laid him atop of them instead.

As soon as Yuta hit the sheets, he immediately curled in on himself. Hoping that the pain would subside if he just held on tightly.

Ten bit his lips in worry, before nodding to himself, he knew what Yuta was going to need.

“ Yuta? I’ll be right back, okay?” He told the whimpering omega, and just as he turned to leave, a clammy hand had shot out and gripped his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Ten turned around in surprise.

“ Yuta?”

The japanese rolled over to face Ten, his body moved like it had no control. His head lolled to the side and he looked up at Ten through damp bangs. “ D-d-don’t….go...please..” Yuta moaned out helplessly. Ten looked at him with wide eyes.

_ ‘ Damn. And I thought I was the pretty one around here.’  _ He clearly was going to have some  competition in the looks department with the Japanese male, but he shoved that to the side, he would worry about that later. Right now he needed to help Yuta.

“ I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry. I’m just going to get you something to help with your heat and I’ll be right back.” He smiled down at the omega, “ Trust me.” He said and Yuta nodded, relenting his hold on Ten. He did trust him.

Smiling even wider, Ten reassured Yuta again that he would be right back before hurrying out of the bedroom that was reeking of a omega in heat. Now he knew why the head alpha had chosen this room for Yuta. None of the other pack members stayed in this hall so no one would happen upon Yuta in his most vulnerable state. That simple effort made by his alpha was nice, but it had Ten questioning why the Alpha was so concerned about the Omega he’s never even met before. Even having him brought to their main base had seemed a bit odd. But as smart mouth as Ten is, he knew to never question the actions and decisions of his head alpha. That would be a dangerous thing to do.

Leaving the hallway, Ten quickly made his way towards the other end of the expansive mansion before finally locating the room he was looking for. The sound of giggling and shuffling could be heard from inside, and then someone moaning and Ten knew he had to stop what was beginning to start or he would never get what he needed.

Knocking on the door as loud as he could, Ten could hear the sounds stop and then someone stomping loudly to the door. Ten took a conscious step backwards, knowing that he was about to hear a mouthful soon as the door open.

The door swung open swiftly, nearly knocking Ten onto his backside for the force of it.

“ Haechan! God damn it, I thought I told you to go to fucking bed and-” The bunny faced man that was Doyoung stopped his angry tirade as he looked down and saw that it in fact was not Haechan, but Ten. He blinked, “ Ten?” He echoed.

Ten took in Doyoungs slightly disheveled appearance, the satin white robe he was in and the wet streaks on the olders reddening neck and knew he had just interrupted a  _ good _ time. And for some terrible reason, this pleased him. If he wasn’t getting any from his mate right now, then no one could either.

“Hyung, sorry to interrupt your mating fest, but I need you to give me some of your suppressants.” Ten demanded, peering behind Doyoung to see Jaehyun laid on the bed, shirtless with his phone in his hand, not caring at all that Ten was at the door.

Doyoung raised a brow at Ten’s random request for some suppressants. “ What do  _ you  _ need them for? I thought you were trying to get pregn-” Ten quickly shut the taller male up with a frantic hand to the face.

“ Aigo!! Doyoung-hyung! Shh, it’s not for me. It’s for Yuta.” He quickly said, rubbing at his neck to make the heat settle down from his skin.

It took Doyoung a moment to remember who ‘Yuta’ was, and when he did, he said, “ Ah, oh yes. That Japanese omega you and Johnny brought back.” He pondered for a second, “ So he’s in heat then?” At Ten’s nod, Doyoung sighed, “ I had a feeling he was going to be in heat. His pheromones seemed all over the place earlier. Though I just assumed it was because he was nervous.”

“ No, he’s in heat and he has it  _ bad _ . That’s why I need those suppressants, like now.” Ten demanded quickly and Doyoung almost told to the younger to watch his tone with him but he could sense the urgency that he had and sighed in annoyance. “ Fine, wait here while I get them.” He said and left the door to go into his little apothecary that everyone in the manor knew Doyoung had. 

Doyoung was considered the packs healer. Anytime someone was sick or needed aid, Doyoung was the first to call as he had every remedy you could think of. It also helped that Doyoung was an actual registered physician, so he was able to use his medical knowledge and perks everywhere. Hence, why he held such a high rank within the pack, up there with Taeyong and Jaehyun.

As Ten waited at the doorway, he looked up and saw Jaehyun staring at him from where he was on the bed and they both exchanged awkward waves to each other. Despite him having been around his pack mates several times and even seen a good bit of them in the nude, for some reason it felt awkward to him when you  _ know  _ that they are about to be having sex. Probably soon as he left they were already going to be knotted, knowing how much of a hyper bunny Doyoung could get when he got going.

Ten shuddered from the thought of Doyoung in bed with Jaehyun and quickly thought of his own mate so he could rid himself of those horrendous thoughts.

About another minute passed and Doyoung was back and handed Ten a small vial with a few white pills inside. “ Here, I put enough in there that should be able to knock out even the baddest of heats. Just beware though, that once he takes these, he’ll be out like a light.” He snapped his thin fingers for emphasis.

Ten nodded and took the pills gratefully, “ Got it. Thank you, Doyoung-ssi!” And with the pills in hand, bounded off back to the room he left Yuta in. Ignoring the annoyed shouting from Doyoung saying, “ That’s  _ hyung  _ to you!” down the hallway.

\-----------------------------------

Ten wasted no more time as he made his way back to Yuta’s room, only stopping by the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was ignored by the two troublemakers Renjun and Jaemin who, like Doyoung told them to do, were cleaning up the kitchen. Ten made sure to snicker at the two unfortunate souls before leaving.

Once he was back in Yuta’s room, Ten was greeted by a very promiscuous looking site. The Japanese male was still on top of the bed, but instead of the helpless, comatose position he had before, he was now laid out flat on his back, with one leg bent, and his hand reaching down his thighs, dangerously close to where his member would be. His other hand was clawing wantonly at his neck as he panted out in deep breaths. Ten nearly dropped the glass and vial he was holding.

If someone else saw Yuta in this state, they would think the man was getting himself off right now. But Ten knew it was just his heat overtaking the males body. Heats were downright horrific when not taken care of properly. You felt like you were burning alive from the inside and you wanted to do anything to put it out.

Ignoring the salacious scene in front of him, Ten quickly went over to Yuta’s bedside and set down the glass on the nightstand. Pouring a couple of the pills into his hand, Ten sat down beside the perspiring male and tried to get his attention. “ Yuta? Yutaaa? It’s Ten, I’m back and I have some suppressants for you.” He tugged at the males arm so he would sit up properly, “ Come on, I need you to sit up so you can take these, okay?” He prompted and Yuta begrudgingly obeyed as he forced himself to sit up. Not even caring that Ten had just seen him in a embarrassing position.

Yuta’s honey colored eyes travelled to the glass of water next to him and he whimpered slightly in want. Ten saw him eye the water and smiled at him gently, “ Don’t worry I’m going to give you some, but first you need to take these.” He ordered and held the two pills up towards Yuta’s lips. Yuta opened his mouth obediently and Ten went ahead and popped the pills into the omegas mouth.

“ Good, now drink this.” He said as he offered Yuta the glass of water, which he took gratefully. The Japanese male downed the entire glass in one go and Ten was mildly amazed at how Yuta didn’t breathe not once as he chugged down the entire glass. 

“ Woah, woah, okay calm down, there’s plenty more where that came from.” Ten said as he gently took the glass from Yuta’s trembling fingers. Setting down the glass, Ten cradled Yuta’s head and upper back as he helped lay the Omega down on the bed properly.

“Okay, now that you took the suppressants, you should start to feel better soon enough.” And sure enough, as Yuta could already feel a sense lightness unfold inside his body and some of the burning pain lessen. Whatever those suppressants were they sure did work amazingly fast. The Japanese male already could feel a sense of drowsiness overtake him.

Once Ten felt that Yuta was in a comfortable position, he stood up and figured that he should allow the Omega to rest. Plus he needed to find Johnny and see what the hell he was doing. As he turned to leave, he was once again stopped by a familiarly soft hand holding onto his wrist. Sighing, Ten turned back to look at Yuta and almost panicked at seeing the unshed tears that had built up in Yuta’s eyes. 

“Y-yuta?!” He said worriedly. Was he still in pain? Did those pills Doyoung gave him were the wrong ones? He thought he was doing all the right things for the Omega to feel comfortable. Granted he was still a very young Omega himself and was not wise like the elders, or a certified Omega practitioner, but he thought he at least knew a bit to help when he could.

Yuta could sense that the other Omega was leaving him and he was a bit scared to let him go. Ten has so far been the only guiding light in the dark hell hole that he was placed in today and he truly felt that the other Omega wanted to help him. He wasn’t sure if it was his heat making his emotions more heightened than they usually are, but he couldn’t stop the rush of tears that rose to the surface of his eyeballs as he reached out for the dark haired omegas hand for the second time that night.

When Ten turned to face him, Yuta managed to mutter out a, “ Thank you…” Before he slowly closed his eyes and let slumber take him away, his hand falling from Ten’s wrist limply.

Ten stared at him in silent surprise and for the first time in a long time, couldn’t find the words to say anything.

For a few moments, Ten only looked at Yuta’s soft, sleeping face. And then he blinked, ending the spell that Yuta had somehow casted over him and smiled. He quietly turned off the lights and left the room to go find Johnny and hopefully retire for the night himself.

He didn’t know what the Head Alpha had planned for this Omega, but he was going to make sure that involved him joining their pack. Permanently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys!  
> OMFG I REALLY WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT COMMENTS AND KUDOS! I've never received so much love before on a fic and I was so surprised by how well received it was. I should of known though, the NCTZEN family is the best fandom of course <33(next to Carats and Monbebes of course!)  
> Anyways, I was eager to get this out as soon as possible for you guys so that's why its a bit shorter than the last chapter. I'm sorry it's not that exciting and there wasn't that much YuTae but trust me you'll be getting more in the next chapter ;3  
> But if there are any TenxYuta shippers, then hey, this chapter is lowkey for you! Lol.(I don't ship them but I love their friendship dynamic)  
> And lastly, so I took into consideration all of your suggestions for side ships and I decided on doing Norenmin and Markhyuk! That seemed the most requested so I will be trying to work them in as best I can. Even though I included the dreamies, I'm actually not that familiar with their dynamics and how their personalities are. So I'll need to do some research! I just know they are bunch rascals for sure. Especially Jaemin, he just seems like he likes trouble, hehe.
> 
> Anywho, thanks again for the love and please, as usual, leave a comment telling me what you thought and any other interesting suggestions and I'll see you in the next chapter! <33333


	3. Chapter 3

“ How long has he been asleep?”

“ Mmm, liikee, two days?” 

“  _ Two days??!! _ Fuck, Ten! How many of the suppressants did you give him?!”

“ I literally only gave him two, so don’t fucking act like I tried to kill him or something.”

The bickering voices came to cease as the subject of their debate rose awake, making cat like noises and mewling as the Japanese male stretched his arms and torso up from the bed.

Humming, Yuta blearily blinked his eyes open, and took in the sight of three different figures standing around his bed, all staring right at him. It took him a minute to register what was going on before he jumped back against the headboard in fright, and accidentally banging his head against it.

“ Ow!” He exclaimed, rubbing a hand against the now aching spot at the back of his head.

Ten quickly came over to his side, grabbing the poor Omega’s shoulders as he helped him sit upright in the bed. “ Goodness, are you okay Yuta?!” He asked worriedly and Yuta winced as he nodded slowly.

“ Yeah...I’m alright..” He said and now that the sleep was gone from his eyes, he could see properly that the three figures by his bed were Ten, Jaehyun and Johnny. The three he met from last night if he was remembering correctly. It was last night, wasn’t it?

Jaehyun stepped up closer to the bed as well, “ Sorry if we scared you. We didn’t think you’d wake up so soon.”

Yuta shook his head, “ No, no, it's fine...I just forgot where I was for a moment…” He mumbled before realizing that he was still inside this mysterious mansion and not back at home. He quickly looked around for a clock, but then remembered that he should have his cellphone with him. He started patting his pockets and panicked when he couldn’t feel the device on him.

Ten noticed his panicked expression and calmly asked, “ What are you looking for Yuta?”

Taking a deep breath Yuta tried thinking of the last place he had his phone. Did he drop it in the alley back when that stupid Beta attacked him? “ My phone...I had it with me earlier.”

Ten appeared confused for a moment until his face lit up in recognition, “ Oh yeah! That thing you had. Oh, that was a phone? I thought it was like some sort of old school pager or something.” At Yuta’s blank look, Ten shrugged, “ It should still be inside the coat that you were wearing. I left it hanging in the closet...didn’t want you to overheat while sleeping.” He said and he snapped his fingers to get Johnny’s attention. 

Johnny looked at Ten with an expression that clearly showed he had not been paying attention for the last few minutes and the short male sighed, why was he even with this big brute?

“ Babe, can you get Yuta’s coat from the closet over there? He needs his phone.” Ten asked sweetly and Johnny rolled his eyes but went and did as asked. The term of endearment didn’t go unnoticed by the confused Yuta, but he had more urgent matters to think about.

As Johnny went to retrieve the coat, the ever handsome Jaehyun turned back to Yuta again. “ How are you feeling? I know that Ten had given you some suppressants to ease...your heat.” He asked, and Yuta started blushing. It felt weird for someone else to talk so casually about his heat, like it was a discussion about the weather.

Yuta shrugged, he felt tired, that's for sure. He also felt oddly calm, of course he was still mentally freaking out over everything, but it was like his body didn’t want to do anything but lay there, in this soft bed, forever.

“ I feel...fine...kinda hungry but, I’m okay...um, thank you? F-for the suppressants, I mean.” Yuta said shyly, peering down at his hands and Ten smiled happily at him. 

“ Of course! I could never let another Omega suffer in pain, it’d go against my honor.” Ten stated, flipping his hair back dramatically. “ Besides, Taeyong would be  _ so  _ pissed if I didn’t take care of you properly!” He stated and Yuta looked at him curiously.

Taeyong? That was the head alpha he had met before right? Yuta thought of the alpha with the silverish gray hair that could rival the moon and the endless dark pits of his eyes that took hold of Yuta every time he looked into them. Just then, he felt a weird, foreign sensation come over him. This was the second time this happened, after thinking about the strange alpha he met. He knew it had to be something else affecting him, and not pertaining to his heat.

Before he could dwell on it further, Johnny returned within seconds with the coat and he draped it in front of Yuta. Yuta grabbed the coat, murmuring a ‘thank you’ before hurriedly reaching inside the pockets and pulled out his phone.

When he looked at the time and date on the dim lit LCD screen he nearly fainted.

It’s been two days since he last was awake.  _ Two days. _

Yuta’s breath was caught in his throat and he clutched his phone so tight that his hand was turning red.

The three males immediately took notice of Yuta’s sudden change in demeanor, as well as they could scent the change in the omega’s smell which now smelled of dread and anxiousness.

“ Yuta?” Jaehyun asked, not knowing if he should come closer to the omega or stay where he was. When Omega’s were in distress, they often had a tendency to lash out and hide away from whoever or whatever was threatening to them. And he didn’t want to scare Yuta.

All Yuta could think about was that his life was done for. The one job that he managed to get was definitely no longer his, meaning his only means of providing for himself was gone. No one would want to hire an unmated, runaway omega with absolutely no credentials or actual work history to his name. Thankfully, he already paid the rent this month for his little apartment but it wouldn’t be long before the next due date would come. Not too mention him needing food and those damned suppressants…

The Japanese male was clearly having an inner mental breakdown and Ten was quick to try and get his attention back to the present. Sitting down onto the bed, so that he was facing Yuta, Ten placed his soft hands onto Yuta’s pale face, causing the Japanese male to look up at him, eyes shining with tears waiting to fall.

Johnny stepped a bit closer towards the bed, not understanding what Ten was trying to do. “ Ten? What are you doing?” It wasn’t that he thought Yuta was going to do anything to Ten, but he still didn’t know why the other omega suddenly became like this, so he considered him very unpredictable and that worried him with Ten being so close to the on edge Omega.

Ten ignored Johnny and focused solely on the Japanese man before him. 

“ Yuta.” He said his name so firmly that Yuta had no choice but to listen to him. “ What is the matter? What has upset you?” Ten asked gently and slowly. The best approach when handling a distraught omega. 

“I-” Yuta tried taking deep breaths so he could calm himself and talk but it was hard to do so. Only a choked sob made it through and Ten looked at the omega sympathetically. A sudden thought came to him and he quickly turned to Jaehyun, “ Jaehyun, can you release some of your pheromones?” He asked him and Jaehyun looked at him like he just told him to jump off the roof naked.

“What??! Why would I do that?” He questioned back annoyedly and Ten growled lightly in response.

“Because! Your alpha pheromones are meant to naturally calm omegas, right?” He rhetorically asked in a way that had Jaehyun narrowing his eyes at the smart assed Omega. “ So, you releasing some should help Yuta calm down. Duh.”

Jaehyun crossed his thick arms over his chest, “ If that’s the case, then why don’t you have Johnny here do it instead?” 

“ Uh, cause I asked  _ you  _ to do it.”

“ Ten, you do realize I’m your superior in rank and as well as an Alpha. Plus, I don’t know if Doyoung would like me doing that for another Omega.”

“ Oh my god, can you do  _ anything  _ without it fucking involving Doyoung?!” Ten was shouting now and Jaehyun uncrossed his arms, taking a step towards the lithe omega, not liking the blatant show of disrespect the younger was giving off.

Johnny, sensing the other male starting to become irate, quickly stepped in between them. Or as much as he could given that his mate was still sitting atop the bed with Yuta. The tall male faced Jaehyun, causing the slightly shorter male to redirect his glare from Ten to Johnny.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun said through gritted teeth, “ I suggest you control your  _ bitch _ or I’ll have to do it for you.” He stated, looking Johnny straight in the eye.

Johnny knew that Ten was mostly the aggravator in the case, but he’d be damned if he ever let anyone harm his mate. Wrong or not. It was a mate’s job to stand by the other no matter what, and even though he knew Jaehyun wouldn’t actually hurt Ten, his alpha instincts immediately kicked in when sensing a threat to his omega.

“ Not if I’m still alive and breathing you won’t be doing anything to him. Back off Jaehyun.” He challenged and Jaehyun narrowed his eyes, not moving an inch. He didn’t miss the childish tongue that Ten was sticking out at him behind Johnny’s back.

“ Is that a challenge?” Normally Jaehyun wasn’t like this, he rarely let his alpha hormones get the better of him or anyone else’s for that matter. But in situations like this, where he felt like his authority was being challenged as an Alpha and as one of the leaders of the Neo City pack, he was quick to break out of character if it meant preserving his pride.

“ No, but we can make it one if you want.”

Yuta, despite being in a very distraught state of mind, vaguely was aware that there was some sort of altercation happening in front of him. But he was too upset and stuck in his own world of depression to even care about what was going on anymore.

Just then, the tense air that was becoming filled with the stench of alpha hormones from the two duelling males suddenly became overpowered by the pheromones of a strong, and powerful alpha male. 

The two males stopped their pissing match and immediately snapped their heads to attention at the doorway where none other than Lee Taeyong stood. The Head Alpha. Surprise was evident on everyone's faces, except Yuta who still wasn’t registering the moment. Ten’s tongue quickly shriveled back into his mouth.

Taeyong stepped into the room, slowly as if he was waiting for one of the males to start yelling at one another again. When they remained silent at his arrival in the bedroom he raised a defined brow and crossed his arms over chest, leaning against the bed railing.

“ Anyone care to tell me what exactly is going on here?” He asked, his tone deep and naturally commanding. He eyed everyone with an amused look before his gaze landed on the despondent Yuta and something indiscernible shown in his eyes as he looked at the Omega but it was gone before anyone could notice.

Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t look at each other as they avoided gazes, but Jaehyun was the first to speak towards his superior. “ It was nothing, hyung. Just a little..disagreement that we were having.” He ignored Ten’s barely concealed snort in the background.

“ Hmm..” Taeyong hummed, not really believing that was the case but he wasn’t concerned with that at the moment, he would reprimand his two second in commands later. For now, he was more concerned with the Japanese omega sitting on the bed.

“ What’s wrong with him?” The head alpha asked, looking pointedly at Yuta, noticing how close Ten was to the omega. 

Ten took his hands off of Yuta, turning completely took look at Taeyong in slight exasperation.

“ Hyung~, We don’t know what happened! We were just checking in on Yuta to see if he was alright and then he asked for his phone, and suddenly he got upset and is now..like this.” He explained, gesturing to the quiet omega.

“ Is that so?” Taeyong asked rhetorically and he came from off the bed post he was leaning to move closer towards the bed and Yuta. Jaehyun and Johnny quickly stepped out of his way so he could get in closer. Ten remained where he sat next to Yuta.

Ten shook his head, “ Yes, and-and I was trying to get Jaehyun to help calm him down with his natural alpha pheromones you know? But he wouldn’t do it!” He accused, pointing a finger at the handsome male.

Jaehyun mildly growled at the omega and Taeyong turned to look at Jaehyun neutrally, “ Is this true, Jaehyun?” He questioned, neither sound angry or upset with him.

The brown haired male sighed in mild annoyance, “ Yes...and no. I didn’t say that I  _ wouldn’t  _ do it. But, Ten knows how Doyoung can get when I do anything that involves other omegas, so I told him to ask Johnny and he was quick to refuse.” He stated, looking square at Ten and the latter only rolled his eyes.

Taeyong nodded, “ I see,” He turned back around and looked at Yuta his eyes tracing all along the light blondes features. “Well, it wouldn’t have mattered anyways, because Jaehyun’s scent wouldn’t have worked.” He stated simply and his pack mates all looked at him in confusion.

“ What do you mean, hyung?” Johnny asked, his confusion very evident on his face.

“ Yeah, why wouldn’t have worked? I thought all alpha pheromones were able to do that.” Ten said, tilting his head.

The head alpha nodded, “ Yes, and you are correct. Typically that is the case, but I know for a fact that he would only be able to respond to a head alpha’s pheromones.” Ten stared at Taeyong, not quite understanding what he is saying. Last he knew, any alpha’s scent could quell down an unruly omega, depending on how strong they were but it was the same regardless.  Alpha cancels out Omega. Simple. Unless…

“ Wait a minute, are you saying that Yuta’s your-” He was cut off from what he was about to say when Johnny came over and pulled the Omega up by his waist, momentarily stunning the young man.

“Hey! What the heck?!” He exclaimed lightly hitting the much bigger male holding him which of course didn’t even phase Johnny.

“ You’ve already done what you can, Ten. Let Taeyong take care of him.” He told the shorter male and Ten looked ready to protest but at the stern look Johnny gave him, he chose to be quiet. This time. He knew he was already going to be in hot water with him for what he pulled earlier with Jaehyun. No need to make it worse.

Taeyong approached the omega still sitting upright on the bed, his eyes staring unseeingly at the small phone in his limp hands. He stopped right at the edge of the bed, and Yuta didn’t even move an inch to acknowledge that Taeyong was there.

After a few moments of silence, with Taeyong watching Yuta with a hidden look in his eyes, he finally spoke. “ Yuta.” He called. 

When Yuta didn’t budge whatsoever, Taeyong narrowed his dark eyes and in a second, had Yuta’s chin held in between his thumb and index finger as he lifted the Omega’s face up to look at him.

“  **_Yuta._ ** ” The head alpha reiterated, his tone changing from its smooth softness to one that was deep and commanding.

There was a slight twitch of Yuta’s hand that held the phone, and then his blank eyes slowly showed a bit of life as he registered Taeyong’s presence. His iris’s widened a fraction and his words got caught in his throat as he tried to formulate a sentence.

“ I-” The fingers on Yuta’s chin tightened slightly, signifying that he didn’t need to speak now.

Taeyong’s dark eyes bore into Yuta’s honey brown ones and Yuta slowly felt himself regaining his sense of self and coming back to reality. He blinked rapidly, suddenly no longer in that monotonous state he was in.

When the Japanese male actually _ realized _ what was going on and whose hand was on his chin, his almond shaped eyes became as big as walnuts as he looked in surprise at the alpha in front of him.

Seeing that the omega now was back to his present state of mind, the alpha hummed deeply to himself before gently letting his grip drop from the omega’s face. He continued to stare at the small omega, as though he was just now seeing him for the first time.

Yuta took his eyes from the head alpha watching him to look around and see the faces of the others watching him with barely concealed shock. He became nervous and curled his legs up so they were flush against his chest and he wrapped his lithe arms around them.

“W-what...did I do something wrong?” He asked timidly behind his knees and Ten, finally finding his nerve again, sighed in mild frustration.

“ No, silly. We were concerned about you! You suddenly went all comatose after you looked at your phone.” He explained and ignored Johnny we he tried to shush him.

Yuta blinked, not understanding what Ten meant by he went ‘comatose’. Realizing he still held his phone his grasp, Yuta held it up and glanced at it again, and remembered now what they meant. 

Two days…

There really was no going back to his job now...not unless he begged for it. He shuddered, thinking of how his boss would probably use that as an opportunity to really take advantage of him.

“ What was wrong, Yuta?” Jaehyun asked, genuinely concerned for what's bothering the omega. His anger from earlier momentarily forgotten.

Yuta sighed, he figured he might as well tell them now that it didn’t matter anymore.

“ My..job...its…” Yuta was a hard time explaining through his nervousness. He really wasn’t used to having people wanting to know  _ his  _ life and  _ his  _ troubles. Typically he was always ignored and cast aside. Not deemed important enough to even consider or care.

Jaehyun furrowed his brows trying to piece together what the Japanese were saying. “ Job? Wait, do you have a job Yuta?” He questioned and Yuta nodded his head, thankful someone else figured it out.

Ten tilted his head, “ Ohh, so that’s why you were so frantic to leave the other day. You had a job Yuta?! Oh my gosh why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as though he were offended that Yuta didn’t share this information with him.

Jaehyun sighed, ignoring the other omega next to him and continued talking to Yuta. “ So, you have a job then, what is the matter Yuta?”

“ It’s gone…” Yuta stated quietly. And at that, Taeyong narrowed his dark eyes at the small omega.

“ What do you mean, ‘gone’?” The alpha questioned.

Yuta gulped, not used to the overpowering natural energy that this alpha held. It was like every word he spoke was a command and he had to obey it.

“ M-my job...I worked as an s-s-eamtstress at a factory and-and my boss said if I’m ever late again that he’ll g-g-get rid of m-m-me.” He tried to explain, stuttering all over his words, and was gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles were white. 

It was silent for a moment as everyone considered Yuta’s words, Ten seemed like he was ready to jump on the other omega and hug the living daylights out of him. But the deft hand that Johnny had placed on his arm kept him in place.

He pouted, “ Yuta…” He whined sympathetically for him and Yuta looked up from the bed and gave Ten a shaky little smile.

“ I-it’s fine...I mean, he was probably going to get rid of m-me sooner or later...at least,” A slight hiccup sounded from his throat as he fought back the urge to start crying. “ now I won’t have to face him in person…” A lone tear did manage to escape from Yuta’s right eye and at seeing that Ten forceful broke free from the taller males grasp and rushed over to Yuta, getting on the bed to hold him in his arms.

“Poor baby…” Ten said quietly, holding Yuta’s head against his chest. No one tried to stop him this time, understanding that sometimes the comforting touch of another omega was what one needed to feel better.

Yuta didn’t lean in or push Ten off, he merely sat there, holding his knees as he allowed Ten to hold him. He did appreciate the other omega for his kindness, he truly felt that he could understand Yuta and how he was feeling and it was such a foreign feeling to him to believe this.

Taeyong was oddly silent throughout this, though it was a normal thing for him to be quiet for most things so no one questioned him on it. Instead, Johnny spoke up, “ So, what do you plan to do then? Was that your only job?” He asked and didn’t notice when Ten shot him a look that plainly said to ‘shut up’. It was an honest question he figured.

Yuta closed his eyes for a moment before sighing and reopening them, looking somewhat defeated. This was all because of his stupid heat coming and messing things up for him. If he hadn’t gotten his heat none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t have needed to get suppressants from that dealer, which meant he could have avoided nearly being raped and also wouldn't be where he was now. In some strangers mansion with random people who he couldn’t tell what they're biology was.

He would have still had his terrible penny paying job and his little one room unit that he made his own. One of the only things he’s ever felt proud to actually say was his, no one could take it from him. As long as he kept making those payments to his landlord, it was his and no one could say otherwise. That and his dingy little cellphone he could afford. The only two notable possessions he held and now, they were longer his.

Money and your biology ruled everything in this world. It was one thing to not have one, but to be lacking in both? Was a destined death sentence. 

Remembering that he was asked a question he broke out of his sad stupor to answer.

“ I...I suppose I will have to go back to living at the omega shelter I used to stay in before…” If they were even still around. Omega shelters were few and far between, typically because big business would buy them out and turn it instead into an auction house for omegas or a club. At least that’s what other omegas would tell him whenever he’d talk to one at the factory he worked-no- _ used  _ to work at.

Once he said that, the thin arms that were around him suddenly tightened and he surprisingly turned his head to see Ten looking absolutely  _ livid _ .

“ You will  _ not  _ be going back there! I refuse to let you do that!!” He exclaimed, practically trying to crush the other omega into him like he was some sort of doll.

“ Ten…” Johnny let out with a warning growl.

The ebony haired omega let out a small whine, not liking Johnny being angry with him but at the moment he didn’t care. “ No!” He shouted out again, this time directing his frantic gaze to the head alpha who appeared to be in deep thought. “ Taeyong-hyung! You can’t let him go back to that kind of place, they don’t treat omegas right there at all!”

“  **_TEN!_ ** ” Johnny shouted, having to use the tone of an alpha to exert his dominance over the unruly omega. Everyone tensed, except Taeyong, and Ten’s eyes went wide with shock and his arms fell from around Yuta.

“ Johnny…” He whimpered, his voice a lot softer now, his hands came to clasp themselves in his lap and he bared his neck towards the tall male to signify his submission. Yuta watched on in amazement at how quickly Ten was made to submit like that. Only an omega who was mated an alpha could be controlled so easily like that, meaning…the Japanese male looked over at the tall male whose normally brown eyes had turned a bitter cherry red in color around the iris.

Yuta suddenly felt eyes burning into him and he glanced beside him to see Taeyong staring at him with a heavy expression on his face. One that Yuta couldn’t figure what was for but he knew he was starting to feel uncomfortable under the alpha’s intense stare. A blush rose upon his pale cheeks.

Seeing his omega let Yuta go and show his submission, that calmed Johnny down a bit and he shook his head with a sigh as he strode over to the bed, signaling to Ten for him to get up. Ten obeyed, albeit a bit reluctantly as he went over to the tall males side, his eyes remaining downcast as he came to stand next to him.

Johnny looked down at the lithe omega beside before running a hand along his back, to make sure he stayed securely next to him before extending his attention to their head alpha, “ My apologies Taeyong, Ten shouldn’t have spoken like that to you. I accept whatever reprimand you wish to give on his behalf, Alpha.” He stated firmly, his own head slightly lowered in a show of respect to their leader. Jaehyun was being silent just like Yuta as he also watched the scene before him, though he was more amused than shocked.

Taking his gaze away from the Japanese man on the bed, the grey haired alpha turned to Johnny and Ten and after a moment, shrugged his shoulders in acquiescence. 

“ It’s alright, I know he was only concerned for his new friend.” He said easily and Ten blinked up at that. 

“ Wait, so I’m not in trouble?” Ten asked in surprise and Johnny let out a low warning growl for the young omega to stop talking.

Taeyong shook his head, “ No, because you’re right. He  _ won’t  _ be going to stay at any shelter whatsoever.”

His pack mates looked confused while Yuta looked up at the head alpha curiously. What did he mean that he wasn’t going to stay at a shelter? Where else could he go if he had no means to provide for himself anymore?

Taeyong must of been able to read the questioning look on the Japanese boys face as he directed his dark eyes back to him. “ From this day forward, you will be staying here at the Neo City Manor.”

Everyone except for Taeyong was thoroughly shocked at hearing this sudden announcement. Jaehyun was looking at his leader with a curious look on his face, wondering if he had planned this arrangement all along. Given the recent events that has happened, it would only make sense.

Ten had his mouth open in surprise but quickly shut it as he started grinning madly and jumping up and down, much to Johnny’s annoyance. 

“ Oh my gosh!!! Yay!! Did you hear that, Yuta?? You're gonna be part of the pack now!” The short omega was crazy happy about this. Now he wouldn’t be one of the only foreign omega’s in the pack.

Yuta was having difficulty registering what was going on. Was he hearing correctly?

“ I-I-I’m sorry, but w-w-what??”

Taeyong raised a brow at him, “ Is there a problem?” He directly asked and Yuta felt like his whole chest was about cave in from the way the head alpha was looking at him. He couldn’t understand why he was so affected by this alpha in particular.

Yuta stammered, “ N-no! I mean, I’m s-s-sorry I just really don’t understand what’s happening right now sir…” 

Taeyong stared at Yuta silently, making him feel like he was under some sort of microscope and he could see every flaw that Yuta had.

He finally spoke after a second, his voice a bit softer than before, “ You will be living here from now on, you’ll have food, clothes and everything else you may need provided for you.” Yuta’s eyes widened in disbelief.

He was actually serious?

Yuta knew he was probably pushing it with the questions, but he had to know, “...But why? Why do this for me? I’m just a stranger to you.” For all he knew, it could just be another lie and they wanted to keep him captive. A voice in the back of his mind was yelling at him to stop thinking like that but Yuta couldn’t help his natural suspicions.

There was a light growl coming from Jaehyun, not appreciating the omega questioning their leader on his actions. He quieted down however, when Taeyong glanced at him, silently ordering him to stop.

The head alpha looked back to the nervous Japanese omega and gave him a rare, calming smile, and Yuta thought he looked even more handsome than he already was.

“ I have my own…reasons for allowing you to live here but,” He paused as he took a step closer to Yuta and leaned down next to his ear, making the omega practically fall back against the bed in surprise, “ you  _ will  _ be protected here. As long as you are under my roof and part of my pack, you will always be safe, Yuta.” He stated softly, his cold breath whispering against his ear, making Yuta shiver. He wasn’t expecting such a kind tone from the head alpha. Nor the words that he had just said either.

Too stunned to say anything, Yuta only nodded shyly and deeming that a good enough response, the head alpha leaned back and smirked at the small omega before turning and heading towards the door. He stopped to look at Johnny and Jaehyun, “ Come with me guys. I have something to discuss with both of you. And Ten, see that Yuta is taken care of for the time being.” He demanded before stepping out of the room, not even sparing Yuta another glance. Which made him feel somewhat disappointed.

Johnny and Jaehyun nodded and made to follow their leader, but Johnny stopped himself from leaving as he turned Ten around to face him and he placed his large hands on the omega’s small shoulders, forcing him to look up at the tall male.

“ Hey babe…” Ten said trying to sound as cute and innocent as possible.

But Johnny wasn’t having it as he raised an eyebrow at the omega and looked at him squarely. 

“ Don’t ‘hey babe’ me, Ten. You’ve been doing too much lately. What’s gotten into you?” Johnny had a feeling it was because of the new Omega that joined their ranks but he wanted to know exactly what was wrong.

Ten pouted and looked off to the side, unable to meet Johnny’s intense eyes. “ I have no idea what your talking about.” He deflected back.

A deep growl started to arise from within Johnny at Ten’s nonchalant dismal. His primalistic side wanting to reprimand his disobedient omega for his lack of respect.

Ten shuddered in his hold, now somewhat regretting his defiant attitude as he knew that once Johnny starts making those sounds, he’s getting  _ pissed _ .

But thankfully, before Johnny could say anything to his rebellious mate, Jaehyun called out to the tall alpha male, “ Aish, Johnny, come on. You heard Taeyong he wants to see us. Now hurry up.” 

Johnny’s face looked like he is reluctant to leave but he knew that Jaehyun was right, and had to remember that his pack duties came before all other trivial personal matters. Sighing, Johnny relaxed his grip on Ten and instead leaned down to whisper in the youngers ear.

“ We’ll continue this when I come back. Until then, try to be a good boy, got it?” Ten tensed from the warm breath against his ear but nodded in acquiescence at his mates demand.  Johnny smirked against his ear, “ Good.” He said and leaned back up to his full height, letting go of ten.

“ Alright, let’s go old man.” Johnny said to Jaehyun as he proceeded to walk out the room. Jaehyun gaped at his pack mate back before growling at him as he followed close behind, “ Who the hell are you calling old you fucking big footed giant…” Jaehyun's angry voiced faded away as him and Johnny left the room and the door shut securely behind them.

Yuta, who had been silently watching the exchange between the two men the entire time, started blinking as he tilted his head and stared at Ten’s obviously tense back. As the latter was still facing away from him and looking at the door.

“ Ah...Ten?” He asked, trying to get the other omegas attention.

“ Hm? Oh! Yeah, sorry about that. I was zoning out for a moment.” Ten said sheepishly and came back over to sit beside  Yuta on the bed.

Yuta nodded but started gripping his sheets and biting his lips as he had a question that's been on his mind to ask for a while now, but he was too afraid to ever say it. But after the scene he just witnessed between Ten and Johnny, he felt like the answer was right in his face but he wanted to be certain before he jumped to conclusions.

Sensing that Yuta was getting antsy next to him, Ten looked at Yuta worriedly. 

“Are you alright? Something the matter?” The small omega asked.

Yuta continued biting his lip, but finally mustered up the courage to ask. There was no harm in asking such a question right? Even though he still didn’t know them all that well, he was curious about a lot of things.

“ Ah, no I’m fine! I just...wanted to know...w-what are you and J-johnny to e-each other?” Yuta stammered out shyly, looking anywhere but at Ten.

Ten stared at Yuta as he tried to understand what Yuta was even saying. “ Me and Johnny?” He blinked, then a look of understanding dawned on him. “ Ooooh, you mean like, are we  _ together together _ ?” And then he leaned in close to Yuta’s face, his breath ghosting over the others porcelain skin. “ Why? You think he's hot as hell, huh?” He teasingly asked, giving Yuta a sly grin.

Yuta didn’t respond to Ten’s teasing and only continued biting his lip. Which made Ten soften even more for the Japanese omega. He really wasn’t much of the social type, was he?

Smiling, Ten decided to stop teasing the boy and answer his innocent question. 

“ Me and Johnny…” He paused for a second, as though he were contemplating the answer, “...are mates.” He finally admitted. Yuta’s mouth gaped open as he swiftly turned to face the small omega.

“ Nani??!!” He exclaimed in native Japanese. But when Ten only gave him a look of confusion at the foreign word, he blushed. “ Oh, sorry I sometimes start speaking in Japanese when I get excited.” 

Ten made an, “ooo” sound as he nodded his head understanding. “ Oh, okay, no worries I totally understand, I sometimes accidentally start speaking in Thai when I get angry.”

Yuta nodded in response, but then paused when he realized what Ten just said. “ Wait, Thai?? You’re from Thailand??” He asked with such confusion on his face that it made Ten giggle.

“ Yep! Well, technically I am actually Chinese, but I was born and raised in Bangkok, Thailand. I only moved here to Korea about 3 years ago. Then I met Johnny and...the rest is history.” A small smile shown on his face, but if one were to look hard enough, you could detect a barely discernible hint of sadness behind his eyes. 

Yuta was silent for a moment as he processed everything that Ten just said. He’s never met or heard of an Omega having such a diverse background. And from what it sounds like, the two of the shared more similarities than just being Omega’s. Perhaps that was why he felt so comfortable around Ten.

Then he thought about something else that he was confused by. “ So, is Ten your real name then?” He asked, feeling silly about the question already.

“Hm? Oh my gosh, no, my parents weren’t  _ that  _ cool. My real name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul the third.” At Yuta’s blank stare, Ten rolled his eyes, “ Okay, I’m just kidding about being the third, but that is my true name.”

Yuta blew a piece of his hair out of his face as he tried understanding everything that is Ten. He really has never met someone so...enigmatic. But he kinda liked it. “ So, Ten…?” He trailed off, still not understanding the fake name.

“ That’s just my nickname they gave me here. Nearly everyone in Neo City has some sort of alias. It's mainly for security reasons...and my name is long as fuck and I don’t have the time or patience to keep correcting people.” Ten stated with a look that seemed harmless but really, he was probably annoyed at the fact of people always getting his name wrong.

“ Wow…” Yuta merely shook his head, not knowing what to say to that. His name may be foriegn for Korea, but it was relatively short and easy to pronounce so he never really had that sort of problem. Nor did he ever need use a nickname. But he could definitely understand where the other was coming from.

“ Yeah...that’s the story! Is there anything else you’d like to know about little ole’ me?” He teased and Yuta managed an actual smile in response. He may have said this before, but he decided he could really trust Ten. And that made him a lot less nervous than he was before about taking the offer of staying here.

“ Well…” Yuta started, his mind swirling around the endless questions he had about his current situation and who exactly were, ‘Neo City’.

But just a Yuta opened his mouth, the Chinese-Thai male suddenly interrupted him, his eyes going wide in realization. 

“ Oh my gosh!!! I completely forgot!” He exclaimed, frantically getting off the plush bed and pulling Yuta up as well. Yuta got up in confusion, wondering what got into the other boy.

“ Huh??” 

Ten let go Yuta and made to grab some soft looking white slippers from under the bed, shoving Yuta’s feet(which he noticed were really white and soft as shit) into them before standing up and admiring his handiwork whilst a confused looking Yuta stood awkwardly staring at him.

Realizing that Yuta probably didn’t understand what was going on(but what else was new) he laughed and grabbed his companions wrist, forcing Yuta to come with him out of the room he was in the past few days.

“ Food!” He exclaimed, dragging Yuta through the halls and the Japanese male was finally able to get a good look at the interior of the place. The walls seemed to be made of expensive material and the floors were close to probably be marble if he had to guess. Not too mention there was a chandelier every 30 yards or so lighting up the area. He had to wonder just how much money whoever owned this place had, as well as just who the heck even owned this manor.

“ You said you were hungry earlier right? Which is no wonder since you been out for like 3 years.” At Yuta’s disbelieving look, Ten chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, “ Okay more like 3 days but you get the point. Anyways, we’re going to get you some food. That should make you feel better.” And Yuta didn’t say anything but he was glad to be getting some food in him after going without for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HEY GUYS  
> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG.  
> I've been lurking here and there on the site but I wasn't able to update my story these past few months because I had a accident which ended up me cutting my right hand really deep that I could bend a few of my fingers. Which obviously, is what I would need to work in order to type :(  
> Anywho, I'm back and can type again yay! I really missed writing for my story and leaving you guys hanging for so long, ugh. So hopefully this can make up for it.  
> This chapter was originally 30 pages long since I was working on it before I had my accident, but I figured that it would be better to update it in two chapters instead of one. That way you guy's have something else to read right after!  
> So, again I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the one after this! Thanks again <3333


	4. Chapter 4

After going down a flight of stairs,Yuta recognized the familiar foyer that housed the hugest chandelier he’s ever seen in the middle. The floors were immaculate, as though not a single foot has stepped onto the tiles and there were amazing looking decorative pieces placed about. It looked like the entrance to a grand museum. Really, who the hell was the owner of all of this?

Ten didn’t bother to pause and let Yuta admire the foyer for much longer as they entered another hallway and after entering through a pair of large double doors, they were inside a large kitchen area, that could honestly be its own home from the size of it. There were three different refrigerators, and a large tv placed on the wall. For what, Yuta didn’t know but he was sure it held some importance. There was also a large island in the middle with chairs around it and sitting at those chairs were a trio of individuals who seemed very familiar.

One of them at the table suddenly turned his head and looked at the pair of newcomers before groaning aloud and muttering to his companions next him. “ Oh great, look who's here.” He said with obvious disdain and the other two glanced up at Ten and Yuta.

“ What was that Jaemin? Wanna say that a little louder you fuck.” Ten challenged making his way over to the island and leaning against it with an evil glare.

Jaemin rolled his eyes at the shorter male, “ Ugh, whatever just go away you loser. No one wants you here.” He said looking away from the ebony haired male. There was slight flash of hurt across Ten’s face but it was gone before anyone could really notice it.

“ First off, don’t be mad at me because you got stuck on cleaning duty, you shouldn’t have talked out of turn with the head alpha, stupid. And second,” Ten came closer to the reddish brown haired boy as he leaned down to whisper, “ And don’t think that just because I’m an omega I won’t wipe the floor with your beta ass.” He threatened and that’s when Jaemin jumped up from his seat and seemed about ready to tackle the smaller omega when suddenly the other boy sitting next to him grabbed his shoulder stopping him from moving.

“ Jaemin, stop it. Ten didn’t do anything to us. He’s right, we shouldn’t have been talking when the head alpha was. It goes against protocol.” The light voiced one said, and if Yuta could remember correctly, his name was Renjun.

Jaemin, ever the hot head, grit his teeth as he clenched his fist, still glaring at the smug Ten in front of him. “ But…”

“ Please, Jaeminnie~” Renjun coaxed softly, his hand moving from its spot on his shoulder to wrist that held his closed fist. And at that simple touch, Jaemin visibly relaxed and dropped back down into his seat. Closing his eyes for a moment as he inhaled and exhaled before reopening them to turn and look at Renjun.

“ Can you _ not _ , call me that when others are around.” He whispered in embarrassment and Renjun only smiled softly, tilting his head cutely. The third of their trio, and also the tallest one out of everyone present, just shook his head at his two companions, drinking his glass of what was presumably juice.

Yuta watched the exchanged with slightly wide eyes. Ten sure was a feisty one wasn’t he? But this Jaemin character was also a force to be reckoned with. He gulped, would he be able to survive living here? It seemed everyone had a problem with some and were ready to fight at any given moment. Even the omegas seemed ready to throw down and that was practically suicide in Yuta’s eyes.

But he couldn’t help but to admire Ten. Despite his small stature and lower status, he wasn’t afraid to say what he wants and how he feels. It made Yuta wish he could do the same. He didn’t always use to be this way; small and easily nervous. No, before he was presented, he was an amazing sports players, especially in soccer. And he was never afraid to talk back to someone or curse them out. But after presenting as an omega and going through all those traumatic experiences, it made him revert into what society expected him to be. A quiet, docile, submissive omega. To behave as anything else would get him killed.

He was taken out of his contemplative state by the sound of Ten shouting at him from across the kitchen. He perked up and said, “ Sorry, what?”

He could hear Ten sigh in mock annoyance from where he stood in front of the fridge. “ I  _ asked _ , what do you feel like eating? Eggs? An Omelet?” He asked as he rummaged around the fridge.

A scoff came from Jaemin who was sitting suggestively close to Renjun now, “ It’s like three in the afternoon, idiot.” Renjun rolled his eyes at Jaemins blatant rudeness.

“ Who cares? Everyone knows that breakfast is good to have at any time of day.” Ten stated with a hand on his hip.

“Or,” Jeno finally spoke, a smirk tilted on his lips,” it’s because the only thing you know how to actually cook is eggs and a bowl of cereal.” He teased and his two friends started laughing while Ten’s face went red from embarrassment or anger, it wasn’t clear.

Yuta awkwardly fidgeted at his spot that he’s been standing in for the past few minutes. “ Umm, I don’t really mind what it is...anything is fine.”

Ten pursed his lips, wanting to curse at Jaemin but decided against it. He didn’t want end on something like cleaning duty like those two were; and he was already on thin ice with the Alpha leaders of the pack.

Instead, he nodded, turning back around to pull out a few items. “ Alright, I’ll just surprise yah.” He said and set about going into full chef mode.

While Ten set about making Yuta his first meal of the day, the Japanese boy remained where he was standing, not sure where he should be or if he should even still be inside the area.

As Yuta continued to stand there, Renjun took notice of the omega standing off to the side and waved him over with a smile. “ Ah, Yuta right? Why don’t you come over here and sit with us?” He offered, nodding over to the seat that was next to Jeno.

Jaemin made a sound of annoyance but it was quelled by the glare that Renjun gave him. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Yuta nodded and went over to the seat that Renjun offered, with Jeno even pulling it out for him. He blinked in slight surprise at the action, blushing a bit. “ T-thank you.” He murmured, as he sat down.

Jeno gave him a nice, dimpled smile. “ It’s no problem, after all, a good alpha takes care of their omegas.” He stated, proudly puffing out his chest.

A loud snort could be heard from Jaemin and even Ten, as absorbed in his cooking that he was, even let out a small noise of mirth from what Jeno said. Yuta just stared at Jeno as though he was witnessing a unicorn speak to him.

Renjun laughed awkwardly and patted the taller male on the shoulders, shaking his head in bemusement. “ Ah...don’t mind him Yuta-sshii~ he just recently presented as an alpha so he’s going through the beginning stages of it.” He explained and Jeno just shrugged, finishing his drink.

Yuta’s warm honey orbs blinked in interest. “ What are the stages?” He asked innocently, he was genuinely curious on what the alphas had to go through with their biological changes, compared to omegas.

“ Being a complete, total pompous asshole, stinkin’ up the place with their stupid pheromones, stubborn as fuc-” He was cut off by Renjun smacking his hand over the other boys face, shutting him up.

“ Aish, Jaemin that is not true, stop it before he gets mad.” Renjun whisper-yelled to him. Tentatively eyeing Jeno from the corner of his eyes. But the male alpha didn’t seem to be bothered by the beta’s comments at all, if anything, he seemed to have found them funny.

Yuta just stared at the trio in confusion, not understanding what was funny. So alphas had deal with being really smelly and bad attitudes?? Well he couldn’t really disagree with those statements being as he didn’t know anything about alphas other than the basics, and found at least part of what Jaemin said to be probably true…

When Jaemin just shrugged, and resumed playing on his phone, Renjun sighed and smiled over at Yuta apologetically. “ Sorry about him,” he said as he nodded back towards Jaemin, “ Jae’s a bit...rough around the edges but once you get to know him he’s just one big ole’ softie.” He giggled.

Jaemin growled, “ Renjun!” The beta males cheeks tinged red with embarrassment.

“ Stop saying stupid shit like that.” He huffed. “ I’m not some weak omega like you guys.”

Renjun pulled back from the beta male with a raised brow, “ Oh? So now I’m a weak omega is that it? I see…” the young omega nodded his head as though he finally understood something and proceeded to get up from his chair.

Jaemin, realizing what he had said quickly scrambled to remedy things. “ No, wait I-” But Renjun just shook his head and moved from his seat over to where Yuta was sitting and sat in the chair beside him.

“ Nope, I’m a weak omega right? I wouldn’t want to ruin your image by being next to you, of course.” The reddish haired omega started with a crescent eyed smile but anyone could tell there was venom seeping from every pore on his face.

Jaemin groaned, “ Ugh, so annoying…” He muttered to himself and of course Renjun heard that.

“ Yep, so annoying is right. I’m really annoying, aren’t I  _ Jeno _ ?” The omega asked innocently, batting his lashes at the tall alpha. A warning growl arose from Jaemin but it went duly ignored.

Jeno, ever the good one, furrowed his brow, as if he took the question very seriously.

“ Uh, of course you're not annoying. You're a good omega.” Renjun visibly brightened at the words, his eyes shining with adoration from the praise.

Now,  _ that  _ was something Yuta has seen before. Omega’s loved being praised. Practically thrived off it. Just like how alphas liked to have they're prides stroked, omegas wanted praise. Praising an omega will them wrapped around your finger.

He glanced over at the beta male sitting opposite of them and was surprised to see the male looking ready to burst. Almost as if he wanted to jump over the table and strangle the alpha. 

“Thank you, Jeno~ And you are a good alpha.” Another growl from Jaemin. “ So,” Renjun’s attention turned to Yuta and the japanese male blinked in confusion. “ You are from Japan right? That means you can also speak Japanese too?” He asked curiously.

Yuta nodded his head, not surprised by the common question but he didn’t expect for someone to take interest in his background. “ Yes, I am from Japan and it is my first language.” He answered and was mentally shocked at how easy it was to communicate with the other omega. He didn’t feel that nervous or stutter his words. 

“ You know, I have a cousin that lives in Japan.” Jeno chimed in thoughtfully. “ I forget what part she lives in though...I think she said Osake or something like that.”

Yuta brightened up at hearing the familiar the term, “ Osaka?! That’s where I’m from actually!” He exclaimed but then clasped his hand over his mouth. “ Oh, I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to talk so loudly.” He said softly, his eyes downcast.

But Jeno just laughed, and placed a fairly large hand over Yuta’s bony shoulder. “ What are you saying sorry for?? Everyone here literally yells at each other.” He said and Renjun nodded.

“ Yeah, trust us you’re voice sounds like a cute kitten compared to these crazy wolves were around.” He rolled his eyes, glancing from Jaemin’s sulking figure to Yuta. “ So, talk as loud as you want here and quite honestly, say whatever you want. No one’s going to kill you for it.”

After being quiet for a good while, as Jaemin was soaking in his bitterness from being ignored by Renjun, the beta male decided to speak up again and add his two cents. “ Don’t lie to the new guy. He can’t just go saying anything he wants around here.” He said matter-of-factly and that made Renjun direct a glare at the beta.

“ Okay...well, what Jaemin is saying isn’t  _ completely _ incorrect, I suppose.” Yuta’s face was thoroughly since he didn’t understand what either of them were talking about.

At Yuta’s adorably confused face, Jeno decided to interject. “ What they mean Yuta, is that yes you are free to say and do as you please around here for the most part. But,” The young alpha paused as though he were trying to figure the best way to say what he wanted. Yuta blinked at him expectantly.

He continued, “ just be careful on certain members you speak to. Like the Alpha leaders for example.” 

Despite his better judgement to not show any interest in what these people were about, Yuta was still clearly latching on to every word the black haired alpha was saying. 

“ I’m sure you’ve already met most of the leaders of our pack. That would be Jaehyun, Johnny, Kun and of course, the overall head alpha, Taeyong.” He listed off and Yuta nodded, he had met them, but one name in particular didn’t ring a bell. 

“Kun?” He asked and Renjun smiled at the Japanese boy.

“ Kun is one of the leaders of NCT, but he is based over in China and oversee’s operations there. You probably won’t ever see him much. He prefers to be in his homeland than here.” Yuta nodded in understanding. So they also had Chinese members as well. If he didn’t already find this pack to be diverse, he definitely found proof of it now.

Jeno nodded as well, confirming what Renjun said. “ Yes, those four make up the leaders of NCT. And one day, there will be five because I will become a leader as well.” The ebony haired alpha stated with a  proud smirk and puffed out his chest.

Jaemin snorted, “ Please. You? A leader of NCT? What makes you think that Taeyong would appoint you as one, hm? What can you  _ do _ ?” He taunted bitterly. Honestly, the young beta didn’t really care about Jeno becoming a leader, but he was salty with the way Renjun was giving all of his attention to the other male and it was making him want to lash out irrationally.

And speaking of the object of his desires, the red headed male of course was the one to speak up for the alpha. “ Jaemin! How could you say such rude things?! He’s our friend, say sorry to him now!” The small omega shouted and Yuta vaguely wondered if all the omega’s in this pack were of the screaming type because he’s heard more from them than of other genders.

The beta male narrowed his eyes at the omega before turning his head and nose up.

“ No.” He stated childishly.

That only made the omega even angrier and he seemed ready to jump across the table and smack the beta male but Jeno laid a calming hand over Renjun’s shoulder, halting the omega in his movements.

“ It’s fine, Junnie~ No need to defend me over such silly comments.” Jaemin huffed aloud in response. “ Besides, he’s just mad that because he’s a weaker beta, he will never be able to become a pack leader.” Jeno said with an easy going smile that definitely  _ wasn’t  _ nice at all.

Jaemin almost fell out his chair with how fast he turned to face the young alpha male. “ What the  _ fuck did you just say _ ?!”  He growled.

Jeno’s smile still didn’t leave his face as he turned to face the pissed off beta. “ I’m sure you heard what I said, unless your beta ears are just too weak to pick up on what an alpha is saying.”

If the beta male wasn’t already angry, now he was positively livid as he jerked from his seat and stood to stand directly in front of the alpha male. “ I’ve had it with your shit you brown noser, lets go. Right here, right  _ now _ .” Jaemin was a growling, angry mess. He almost resembled a rabid dog with how pissed he was.

Seeing that things were escalating far too quickly, Renjun quickly rose from his seat and ran over to the beta male, and attempted to calm him down. But Jaeminjust shrugged the young omega off, not having it. His attention was solely on the dark haired alpha still sitting down in front of him.

“ Jaemin, please! Just calm down, I’m sure Jeno was just kidding. Please.” Renjun pleaded, torn between wanting to get in between the dueling males or staying out of it lest he gets hurt in the crossfire.

Yuta was watching this all from where he sat at the table. His honey brown eyes were wide with shock and slight bit of fear of what was going on. Just a moment ago they were talking and having a simple conversation. And then suddenly a beta and an alpha were arguing, over what? Yuta couldn’t understand it. 

He wasn’t so sure if it would be a  _ safe _ decision to stay here after all…

Suddenly, the sound of something being slammed down hard onto the tabletop caught all of their attentions and everyone paused and looked down at what it was.

Eggs. Not just eggs, but eggs with sliced up meats and what also looked to be some hot cakes. The food was steaming and looked really appetizing.

Blinking, the three males looked up from the food to see a smiling, crescent eyed Ten with his hands folded against his back and wearing a gaudy apron. He looked like a housewife who was getting sick of their spouses shit.

“ Alright, you slobbering pack of wolves. Calm it down. You guys are supposed to be welcoming Yuta, not scaring the poor boy.” Ten said above everyone, placing his hand on his small hips.

Jaemin grit his teeth, stepping back a bit to look at the food on the table. “ What the fuck is this shit?” He ignored the reprimanding glare Renjun threw at him.

Ten rolled his neck and flipped his hair back. “ This,” he gestured dramatically to the plates of food in front of them, “ is a gourmet meal fit for a prince. Made by yours truly.” He smirked proudly, admiring his handiwork.

Completely forgetting all about the altercation that almost just happened and Jaemin’s pissed off stance, Jeno started salivating over the plates of food. “ Is this for us?!” He asked greedily, already going to grab for one of the hot cakes but was stopped by Ten reaching over swatting his hand away.

The tall alpha snatched his back with a whine, “ Oww.”

Ten glared at the alpha male, shaking his head. “ Ah ah ah, that food is for Yuta  _ only  _ none of you children can touch it. Got it?”

“ Children?” Jaemin questioned with a raised brow as he looked from the food and back to the omega.

“Yes. Being that I am older than the three of you. That makes you children in my eyes. Pups if you want to be real about it. Now then,” Ten promptly ignored anything else that Jaemin was going to say and turned to face Yuta. “ Go ahead and eat! The food is all for you and please let me know if you like it…” The omega said lightly at the end, a small, shy blush creeping on his cheeks. He wasn’t used to cooking for people other than Johnny and even then that was on occasion.

Yuta was gaping at the food in front of him. It wasn’t a lot, maybe enough for about two people. But, it was more than he ate on a regular basis and looked delicious and well presented. Not too mention he’s never had anyone actually cook for him before. 

“ I..I..can’t-” Yuta started to decline but Ten interrupted his newfound friend before he could even start.

“Uh-uh, no don’t you dare start with all of that.” Ten reprimanded, a stern look on his pretty features as he looked pointedly at the Japanese male. “ I made that for you to eat. You haven’t had a proper meal in who knows how long so you need to eat.” He stated firmly. But at Yuta’s still cautious look, Ten resorted to easier methods and began to pout.

“ Yuta-sshi~ won’t you please eat? Do you not like it?” The Chinese omega whined, doing his best baby face and voice to match.

Yuta gulped, “ No! I-I mean, yes, I do like it. It looks really good…” Unable to meet Ten’s gaze Yuta went back to looking down at the plate of food.

Ten immediately perked up and changed his tone back to a more cheery one. “ Okay! So you’ll eat it then, right?!” Everyone in the kitchen literally blanched at the sudden changes in attitudes.

“ He does that a lot...you’ll get used to it.” Renjun whispered to Yuta who just nodded slowly.

Yuta looked back down at the yummy looking heaping plate of food and back up to Ten’s eager, expectant face and sighed in resignation. There was no way he could say no now.

“ Alright…” Yuta muttered aloud, a small blush on his small cheeks.

A wide grin broke out on Ten’s face. He always got what he wanted in the end, and Yuta was no different. Clapping his hands together, Ten brandished some cutlery from his apron and proceeded to give them to Yuta who took them in slight surprise.

“ Great! Go ahead and dig in!” He encouraged and then turned to look at the other three males still hanging around the kitchen with clear annoyance. “ And why are you guys still here? Shouldn’t you be off somewhere else, taking up space?”

Renjun laughed awkwardly as he rubbed at the back of his head, “ Aha, well you see…”

“ We can’t just leave idiot. Me and Ren are still on cleaning duty in the kitchen, thanks to  _ someone _ .” Jaemin spat out and Ten mouthed formed a ‘o’ in remembrance.

“ Oh, yeah I forgot about that.”

Jaemin’s eyes twitched in annoyance. “ Yep, and thanks again because we have to clean your fucking mess you just made in the kitchen!” He exclaimed as he gestured to the mess of ingredients and dishes left out.

“Oh...yeah, sorry?”

“ Are you fucking serious right now?!”

“ Jaemin! Stop with the bad language, geez.”

“ This...is really...good…” A soft voice rang out amidst the loud ones and they paused and turned their attention to see Yuta eating large portions of the food Ten made. He was already half-way through shoving a forkful of eggs and hot cakes in his mouth when he noticed they were staring at him. He blushed and lowered his fork.

Ten was positively delighted to see Yuta eating, and even more so it was his cooking.

“ Oh my goodness! You look so adorable eating like that, ugh, why didn't I bring my camera.” He pouted.

“ Why would you have a camera in the first place?” Jaemin muttered to himself and Renjun just giggled into his fist.

Yuta pushed around a bit of the food on his plate, feeling a bit awkward now at having been caught shoving his face. “ Thank you.” He said softly and Ten thought he could die right there.

However, instead of him fainting from the cuteness overload that Yuta was giving him, he only smiled happily at the other omega, tilting his head. “ Of course. After all, Taeyong did entrust your care to me.”

Yuta’s brows furrowed at hearing the alphas name again. Just who really was this Taeyong? He understood that he was apparently the head alpha in charge but he seemed really young, maybe not much older than himself and more importantly, why was he helping him? Surely he just didn't take pity on every omega he came across. There had to have been some reason.

Lost in his thoughts as he continued to eat, this time without an audience thankfully as Jaemin and Renjun went on to begin cleaning the mess Ten made and Ten was making smart comments behind Jaemins back and talking with Jeno. But then the doors suddenly opened up with a slight bang and Yuta nearly choked on his food in surprise.

They all stopped to look at who entered the kitchen and saw it was Johnny. Ten gulped and quickly tried to discreetly hide behind Jeno’s large form so his mate wouldn’t see him. As happy as he always was to see his mate, he knew that Johnny wasn’t too pleased with as of late.

Johnny ignored his silly little mate, but he did give a pointed look over in his and Jeno’s direction, showing that he was, in fact, aware of his omega’s presence in the room. He however, focused his attention on Yuta as he walked straight towards the small omega.

Yuta looked up at the tall male with a slight fear in his eyes. He knew he probably wasn’t anything bad or harmful to him, especially if he’s Ten’s mate. But he still wasn’t used to being around this many alphas and an outrageously tall and muscular ones at that.

The tall alpha stopped in front of Yuta who had paused in his eating to acknowledge the other male; giving him his full attention as it would be disrespectful not to do so as an omega.

Johnny raised a brow at the familiar looking plate of food that Yuta was consuming but didn’t comment on it. “ Yuta, I need you to come with me. Now.” Was all he said and Yuta started getting tense with fear.

Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? Was it because he didn’t clean the room he was in before leaving? Or was he in trouble for eating without an alpha’s consent? He’s heard of some cases were omegas weren’t allowed to eat until the alphas ate first. A thousand possibilities for why he could be in trouble ran through his mind and it must have seemed obvious because Ten quickly came to his aid, no longer hiding behind a confused Jeno.

Ten pounced over to Yuta’s side, holding the other omega by his small shoulders as he glared at his mate like a child having his favorite toy taken away. 

“ Where are you trying to take my precious Yuta? Hm?” He asked his mate who just gave him a look and sighed heavily.

“ Babe, calm down. He’s not in trouble or anything. The head alpha wants to see him.” He explained.

Now Ten was mildly surprised. “ Huh? What does Taeyong want with Yuta? And I want to go with him!” He demanded aloud and Johnny shook his head and reached over to caress his mates lovely head of hair.

“ I’ll let you know about it later. I unfortunately can’t have you come with us because Taeyong only instructed that I bring Yuta.” He explained as he raked his fingers through the tufts black hair. “Just let me take Yuta here for right now, okay? I promise it’s nothing bad.” He said gently to his small mate, and Ten blushed madly and looked away with an indignant face. 

“Yeah...okay. Just don’t try and scare him, got it? Be nice.” Ten scolded his mate before turning to look at Yuta. “ Go ahead and go with Johnny, Yuta-ssi~ I’m sure it’s nothing.” He assured his friend who was looking as scared as a deer in headlights. “ I’m just upset that your food will get cold now.” He pouted.

“ I’ll wrap it up and put in the fridge for him to eat later, no worries hyung!” Came the voice of sweet Renjun as he stood beside Jaemin while they washed the dishes.

“...I guess but it won’t taste as good…” Ten muttered to himself before releasing Yuta from his hold.

Yuta saw Johnny look at him expectantly to go with him but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous. He’s been around the male long enough to know he doesn’t actually pose a threat to him but being away from Ten? Who has been by his side the entire time and never left him alone with the other alphas. He looked at Ten helplessly.

Ten literally had to hold himself back from crushing the other omega in his arms and hiding him from everyone. He was just too cute for his own good. Smiling at his omega friend, Ten gently touched Yuta’s elbow, giving him a slight push to help him up.

“It’s okay, Yuta. Johnny promised it’s nothing bad. You can trust him.” Ten assured the Japanese male who bit his lips nervously in response but eventually nodded his head in understanding.

If they extended an offer for him to stay here, then it couldn’t be anything terrible right? It would have made more sense to just kill him or had sold him off while he was asleep for the past two days. Plus, if Ten can trust Johnny, who is mate, then he can try him and trust him too.

“ Alright..” Yuta said as he shakily got off the chair and went towards the tall alpha male waiting by the door. He turned back to see Ten giving him the peace sign and smiling at him with that soft smile of his.

“ See you later! And if Johnny makes you mad, I’ll punish him for it okay?!” He forewarned to which Johnny only rolled his eyes at his mates baseless threats before proceeding to exit the kitchen with Yuta following nervously behind him.

He wondered what the head alpha Taeyong could want with him? As Yuta stared at the long back of the tall alpha walking in front of him, he figured he would soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys! So this is technically the direct second part of the same chapter but like I said in the last one, I decided to split up for you guys so it's easier to read.  
> I also wanted to say I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as fulfilling as you'd like. I'm trying to build character relationships and dynamics so you guys get an idea of how this particular AU is. Also! I included some NoRenmin for those who you who like them together! Again, sorry if I'm not portraying them as accuretly as they may be in real life. I know next to nothing about the dreamies other than a couple variety shows and of course their music, but I love them all the same and Jaemin and Renjun and Jeno are my faves <33(jeno being bias cause phew) and also, I'm kinda leaning towards the ship being just Renmin. I like NoRenmin but eh, I feel like it just would be too much for me to write so we'll have Jeno be lovable soft alpha that he is on the side and support his friends <333  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this as well and I will be updating soon! Next chapter WILL include some Taeyong and Yuta~   
> AND IMPORTANT QUESTION!  
> Would you guys rather I start posting in just shorter chapters(like 5-10 pages)which would mean it would be quicker updates( a lot quicker) but the content may be a bit short and it won't have a lot to sit on until the next update. Or do you guys prefer the longer chapters but the postings will be a bit longer like 1-2 weeks?  
> The choice MAY seem obvious but its honestly a question of quality or quantity lol. Not to say I'll write bad in shorter chapters but you get the gist.
> 
> See you guys in the next one! And please leave a comment telling me what you think! <3333  
> (also have you guys seen NCT 127'S Superhuman?????! DID U SEE TAEYONG AND YUTA ASDFGHJKLKJHGF)


	5. Chapter 5

The silence that stretched between Yuta and Johnny was enough to make even a deaf person want to scream with how quiet it was. 

They had been walking for about a minute and still have yet to reach their destination.  _ ‘ Really, how big is this place?’  _ Yuta thought silently as he followed at the heels of the tall alpha who was leading them.

Yuta was tempted to say something to the alpha but just what, exactly? He wanted to ask about his relationship with Ten, given how unusual it was, but he decided better of it. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. And so far, it seemed out of everyone he’s met, Johnny was the least partial towards him.

Yuta decided it was for the best that he stay silent for now. But he didn’t expect for the alpha to start speaking to him  _ first _ .

“So,” Johnny began slowly, as though he were choosing his words carefully, “ Are you liking the place so far?”

Yuta blinked up at the tall alpha in surprise. His back was still turned towards him but Yuta was glad because the look on his face was surely looking silly.

“ Um, well, I haven’t seen much..but from what I have seen it looks amazing!” Yuta exclaimed, hoping his words wouldn’t offend.

Johnny shakes his head, his longish hair tousling back and forth. “ I see. So, Ten hasn’t shown you the entire manor then?” He chuckled, “ Probably was too busy trying to show off to you.” 

Yuta tilted his head in confusion, and even though the alpha’s back was to him, it was as if he knew Yuta was clearly confused and went on to elaborate.

“ You see, Ten often gets way too ahead of himself and forgets to do his more important tasks, especially when he’s become interested in something. Or rather in this case,  _ someone _ .” Johnny said, suggesting that  _ someone _ was in fact, Yuta.

Yuta didn’t know how to respond to that so he was silent but it didn’t matter because it seemed Johnny wasn’t done with what he was saying. “ He’s not usually like this though...talkative and nice I mean.” As they turned a corner, Yuta was able to catch a glimpse of the others face and he could see what appeared to be a happy expression on the Alphas face. As if just speaking of his Chinese mate made him happy and content.

Yuta found what Johnny said about Ten not being as talkative as he is now to be quite hard to believe. Even though he’s only known the omega for a small amount of days, he couldn’t imagine him being like anything else.

He still didn’t say anything but Johnny didn’t seem to mind and continued, “ He was kinda like you when he first got here. Shy, reclusive...kind of cold to others, but he had been through a lot so it was understandable.” Now Johnny had a far off look on his face as though he were reminiscing about the past.

Yuta wondered if he should probably say something at that moment, seeing as how he’s been silent the whole time Johnny spoke about his mate but when the tall alpha suddenly stopped walking, causing Yuta to almost bump into the man, Johnny had turned to look at him, a look of understanding showing on his face.

“ I was wondering why he was so damned infatuated with you, why he was willing to go this  _ far  _ out of his way to help you, and then I realized…” Johnny was looking intensely at Yuta now, making the small omega shrink back in nervousness.

“It’s because he sees himself in you. You two have went through similar hard, traumatic experiences, at least that’s what I’m assuming, and he has probably seen what it’s done to you and wants to be there for you. Though, his methods are bit...much, it’s just how he gets when he’s passionate about something.” He stated with a chuckle.

Yuta was absolutely stunned. He hadn’t expected the alpha to be so...intuitive about his mate or everything that involves him. He imagined if this is what it was like to be an alphas mate? Perhaps they weren’t all bad and abusive.

“ I…” He trailed off, what was he supposed to say to that? He didn’t want to say anything unnecessary.

Johnny sighed, running his hand back through his silky hair as he looked away from Yuta, “ Sorry to get all..weird on you. I basically just wanted to say that, as long as you’re here, you’ll be safe. I know I haven’t been the nicest of alpha’s to you, but if Ten likes you, then you are alright with me.” 

The Japanese male was still silent for a moment as he tried to process what had just transpired between them but eventually, he managed to crack a small smile and nodded demurely. “...Okay, ah thank you-” Yuta paused as he wasn’t sure on how to address the alpha.

“ Just call me Johnny. I’m not the type to use honorifics and all that.” The alpha said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “ Plus, I have a feeling you may be older than me too so that’d be weird.”

Yuta nodded again, “ Okay...Johnny..” It felt weird to say a name like his so casually, no less an alpha’s name at that. This pack was truly something else.

Johnny smirked at the omega and turned back around to resume walking. “ Alright, let’s hurry. I’ve probably pissed off Taeyong by now with how long we’re taking.” He muttered to himself and Yuta followed suit but felt himself getting tense again hearing that name. Just what was about this person that made Yuta so nervous inside? Well, other than the huge fact he’s the head alpha of an entire pack.

The two passed a couple more hallways and then they were at the top of a set of stairs leading down into someplace that Yuta couldn’t make out from how dark it was. He gulped, hesitantly taking a small step back as Johnny started to descend the stairs.

Noticing that the omega wasn’t following, Johnny paused in his steps and turned to look at the scared looking boy. “ Yuta?” He saw that the other was beginning to shake slightly and furrowed his brow in concern as he came back up the steps. “ What's wrong?” He asked tentatively.

A small whimper came from out of Yuta’s lips and his body shook. “ W-w-what's-down there??” He asked in a small whisper nervously.

Johnny look at him in confusion and glanced down the stairwell before looking back at Yuta. “ They are just stairs, Yuta.” When that didn’t make Yuta budge an inch he sighed, pushing back his hair in mild frustration. He wasn’t good at handling situations like these. He normally let Ten console any of the omegas that may be upset or going through their hormonal ups and downs. But unfortunately Ten wasn’t here right now and he couldn’t spare any more time to go get the other omega.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he would try and go for the gentler approach. That usually worked on them right? Stepping closer to Yuta, he noticed the omega tense up as he got closer but ignored it. He placed a heavy hand on the omegas bony shoulder, forcing the shorter boy to look up at him.

“ Hey, I know it looks scary but there’s honestly nothing dangerous down there. Trust me, okay?” He said gently to the omega, giving him a small smile.

Yuta bit his lips, looking from the dark stairwell back to the tall alphas handsome features. He didn’t look as intimidating as he normally did, he actually appeared genuinely concerned for him and that made Yuta relax just a little.

“ A-a-are you sure?” He asked softly for reassurance.

Johnny nodded, “ I promise you. Nothing is going to hurt you, not while I’m around. I made a promise to Ten and mates  _ never _ break promises to each other.” He stated seriously.

Yuta blinked in surprise at the finality and proudness that Johnny spoke with. He never understood how mates were supposed to act towards each other or anything like that, besides what he saw from his parents but he hadn’t wanted a relationship like his parents had. His father was more of a tyrant than a considerate, caring mate and his mother was weak willed and allowed his father do whatever he wanted and say whatever he wanted, even at the cost of his children's feelings.

He wished he had been exposed to more people like Ten and Johnny. Perhaps he wouldn’t have become such a shy, recluse that he is now.

Johnny noticed Yuta starting to relax and he let his hand fall from his shoulder. “ You good now?” He asked cautiously, not wanting to ruin any progress he may have made with the boy.

Yuta took in a deep, shuttering breath but nodded his head, “ Yeah, I’m fine now...thank you.”

Johnny gave him a barely there smile and turned back around, “ Just follow close behind me. The stairs aren’t that long.” He assured and Yuta nodded his head, coming in really close behind the tall alpha and Johnny had to stop himself from laughing at how adorable it kinda was.

Adorable? Ten, must of been rubbing off on the alpha.

Together, they both went down the steps, with Yuta clutching onto the back of Johnny's shirt and not even half a minute later they were already at the bottom of the steps and facing a suspicious looking door.

“ Alright, here we are. Ready?” Johnny asked the small omega behind him, turning his head a bit to get a look at him.

Yuta was never ready for anything in life if he was being honest, but he figured he didn’t have much of a choice to say no in this situation so, he just nodded again and Johnny took that as a go ahead and proceeded to open the door.

Upon entering, Yuta’s eyes immediately had to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. It definitely wasn’t as dark as the stairwell they just went down but it was close. Though, even with his eyes trying to adjust, he still found it hard to see properly. Not too mention it was eerily cold and made Yuta let go of Johnny and hold his arms against himself for warmth.

Also, he wasn’t sure, but he felt like it smelled strange inside. Like something metallic and old lingering in the air.

He heard Johnny let out an annoyed groan before he yelled out into the darkness, “ Can someone turn the fucking lights on? It feels like a bad horror movie in here.”

His complaint was quickly answered with the lights suddenly coming on and finally they could see what was in the room. Yuta let out a small shriek in surprise.

There wasn’t much to the room itself, it was just a big open space with another door at the opposite end from where they come from. There was also a table with some random supplies on top and what looked like a storage cabinet in one corner. But what caught the omegas attention was the wide glass window in the middle of the room, separating them on one side from the other.

And on the other side of that window was none other than the beta male who almost raped him the other night in an alleyway. He was tied up in a chair and appeared to be unconscious.

Memories of what happened that night flooded his mind and Yuta began backing away, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible before the male saw him.

“ Gee, thanks.” Johnny said dryly when the lights came on. Then he realized that the small omega wasn’t beside him anymore and he turned around in confusion to find him attempting to leave the room.

“ Yuta? Where are you going?”

The japanese boy shook his head frantically, he was palming at the handle of the door, trying to leave but it wouldn’t open. “ I-I have to-to go! I d-don’t want to be in here!” He practically screamed out and Johnny furrowed his dark brows in concern for the boy, not really understanding what set him off so suddenly when he was fine before.

He looked back at where Yuta had been looking and saw the unconscious male in the chair on the other side of the glass window. Oh yeah.

Sighing, Johnny turned back to Yuta who was still trying to force the door open and shook his head. “ Yuta, it’s not-”

“ It’s not going to open from this side.” A deep voice suddenly said from out of nowhere.

They both looked to see none other than Taeyong coming from out of the side door in the room, along with Jaehyun behind him. They both looked serious and slightly more intimidating than before, at least to Yuta that is.

Yuta, still not understanding what was going on, tried the handle one more time and blinked when he finally realized it would not open no matter how hard he pushed.

“ I said,” Taeyong sounded a lot closer to Yuta now and the boy looked up to find the head alpha  _ right _ in front of him. Yuta let out a small gasp at the sudden closeness in proximity and Taeyong suddenly took his hand off the handle, gently, “ the door won’t open from this side.” He repeated before letting go of Yuta’s hand, though his touch still lingered on his skin making Yuta internally shiver.

At Yuta’s confused look, Jaehyun stepped in to elaborate. “ It  _ does  _ technically open from inside, but you have to use a code in order for it to open.” 

Johnny nodded, “ It may be easy to get in, but not easy to try and get out.” He said, crossing his thick arms over his chest.

Yuta gulped, not liking the implications of what he said. So, that means he’s trapped in here? No, he had to get out, if that beta male sees him he’ll be in danger.

“ Please, let me out.” He asked in a small voice as he looked at his feet.

Johnny looked stricken and he glanced over at Jaehyun and Taeyong, with a helpless expression.

Clearing his throat, Jaehyun spoke to Yuta, “ Um, you can’t exactly leave yet, Yuta...didn’t Johnny tell you why you are here?” 

Yuta bit his plump lips and shook his head, he shut his eyes tightly as he tried to will himself to not have a nervous breakdown in front of these overpowering alphas. But he felt small, so small, and helpless that he couldn’t do anything.

“ You didn’t tell him what he was coming here for?!” He heard Jaehyun shout at Johnny who growled in response at the accusation.

“ I only told him what Taeyong instructed me to!” He argued back, not letting Jaehyun think he wasn’t doing his job properly.

Jaehyun scoffed, “ Well, clearly you didn’t do a good job of it.”

“ Jaehyun I swear to-” Whatever threat he was most likely going to say, was cut off by Taeyong.

“ Johnny is right, I only instructed him to tell Yuta exactly what I told him, that he was to be brought here, and that is all.” He stated and Jaehyun just crossed his arms while Johnny gave him a smug look.

Ignoring his two friends, the head alpha approached the frightened omega like a lion coming upon his prey. His steel black eyes didn’t stray from Yuta’s form once while the omegas own eyes remained pointed at the ground, too nervous to look at anyone directly, most especially the person sitting just across the room from them.

“Yuta.” The said boy felt his chest tighten at hearing his name being called so deeply and lifted his honey brown eyes to meet dark black ones. He somehow held in the noise that was about to burst from him at the alphas sudden close presence.

He was vaguely reminded of what happened earlier with the head alpha when he had snapped him out of the internal shut down he was having when he realized he wouldn’t have a job or a home to go back to anymore.

This time was different though. This time he was aware. Aware of the alpha and his entire being before him.

Before he could realize it, Taeyong had raised his hand to Yuta’s face and was gripping his chin gently, but also tight enough that he couldn’t move out his grasp if he wanted to. Yuta gulped, his eyes slightly widening in surprise from the sudden intrusion.

The alpha was looking down at Yuta with a stoic expression, but his dark eyes were glinting with something that Yuta couldn’t quite describe. “ Yuta.” He said his name again with such intensity, and he took that as his cue to respond back to the head alpha.

“Y-yes?” He squeaked out. He hoped he hadn’t said something to offend this man already.

“ I requested for Johnny to bring you here for a very important reason,” Taeyong explained, his tone deep and naturally calming. Yuta absentmindedly found himself liking to hear it.

Wait, what? That was  _ not  _ necessary to be thinking about right now.

Taeyong either didn’t notice how flustered the boy was becoming or he simply didn’t care as he continued, “ do you remember what I told you earlier?” He asked him suddenly.

Yuta’s brain was drawing so many blanks as he tried to comprehend what was happening right now with this strong, easily overpowering alpha male before him. He couldn’t even understand what Taeyong was asking him with how short circuited he was.

However, as the grip on his small chin tightened just a bit, it brought him back to reality and he knew that the head alpha was  _ demanding  _ an answer.

Yuta’s eyes widened a fraction, “ I-I um ...?” Gods, he probably looked like an idiot to him at this point. Unable to form simple words or sentences. But he also didn’t know to what he was referring to.

But Taeyong didn’t seem annoyed with Yuta’s lack of proper speech, in fact, he seemed to find it amusing if the sudden eyebrow raise was any indication of his bemusement towards the younger. 

“ I see.” The alphas fingers loosened its hold on Yuta’s chin and began a gentle,  _ achingly _ slow trail down the omegas chin to his neck and Taeyongs dark eyes left Yuta’s wide ones to gaze at the pale skin he was lightly grazing with his touch, “ I told you that you will  _ always  _ be protected and safe for as long as you are in this house and part of my pack, did I not?” His sharp eyes directed right back at Yuta’s, his fingers remaining on the crevice of his neck.

Normally, in any given situation like this, where Yuta was feeling pinned and cornered, he would be positively freaking out right now, possibly even faint. But despite his internal nervous system going haywire from the alpha's touch on his skin and just being near  _ him  _ overall, he found himself able to still speak. As though he was under some sort of spell and this alpha was the one who casted it.

“ Yes…” Yuta answered softly, and then quickly added, “ head alpha.” 

There was a slight tilt on the elder males lips, that one may consider to be something to that of a smirk.

“ Then why are you trying to leave?”

Yuta hesitated. He didn't expect for the alpha to be this way towards him. Taeyong has offered his home to him, his  _ protection.  _ He knew that alphas rarely ever went back on their word, and so far, he’s had no reason not to trust what he says but still Yuta couldn’t get over the fact his attacker was literally across the room from them. That drug dealer was technically the whole reason he was in this situation in the first place. 

Taeyong seemed to be waiting patiently for Yuta to respond and the younger male bit his lips, shakily raising his hand to point towards the glass wall separating them from the drug dealer.

“ He...h-he….” Yuta struggled getting what he was saying out as he was very nervous to speak back to the head alpha. Taeyong furrowed his brows and his gaze followed to where Yuta was pointing. He gave a low hum in acknowledgement before turning back to look at Yuta who was trying his best to avoid looking directly at the alpha.

“ Is he frightening you?” Taeyong questioned, his voice suddenly dipping to a new low. 

Yuta nervously nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. The alphas fingers were still on his neck and the heat from his fingers felt like they were burning through his skin. He was tempted to place his own hand atop the alphas but didn’t dare attempt such a thing.

“ Hm.” Taeyong’s face appeared to be contemplative before he dropped his hands from Yuta’s person and nodded over at Johnny who immediately stepped up to his alphas call.

“ Johnny, go and knock on the window. I want Yuta to see something.” He instructed and Johnny grunted in acceptance and proceeded to approach the clear glass wall. They all watched as the tall alpha formed a strong fist and then banged it as hard as he could against the glass. Yuta jumped up when he felt the slight reverberation from the bang spread throughout the rest of the room. His eyes went wide from mild surprise and a little fear at seeing the display of strength this alpha showed. 

He knew alphas were innately strong, but to be  _ that  _ powerful? He was afraid to see any more.

“ Did you see that?” Taeyong asked.

Yuta was confused as he definitely saw and  _ felt  _ what Johnny just did but that was very obvious and he had a feeling he wasn’t talking about that. Then that's when Yuta realized it. The beta male on the other side of that same glass wall Johnny had just banged on, hadn’t aroused from whatever state of unconsciousness he was in. Didn’t even make any indication that he had heard something. Which was quite impossible to not heart anything given how loud it was. 

Johnny flexed out his fist as he started walking back towards the trio, “ The walls, everything in here is sound proof. Meaning no one from the outside can hear a thing. And this glass wall here,” he nodded back at the transparent wall, “ is soundproof, bulletproof, missile proof…” 

Jaehyun snorted, “ I think missile proof is a bit of a stretch…” and Yuta  silently agreed though it very well could be at this rate. The entire mansion was like a fortress.

Taeyong shook his head at his friends antics before directing his gaze back at Yuta. “ Most importantly, this glass wall is only one sided. So, we can see who is on the other side, but they can not see us.”

The Japanese males mouth popped open in surprise at hearing this fact and his eyes trailed back over to look at the beta male tied up in the chair directly in front of him.

“He can’t see us at all?” He asked warily.

Taeyong nodded, placing his hands in his pockets leisurely. “ Can’t hear us, see us, touch us or even smell us.” 

Yuta was honestly amazed at how such things can exist. What really is this place?

Stuck in his amazement on how well built the entire structure was, he hadn’t realized when Taeyong came in close to him again, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, 

“ Yuta...I will always make sure you are safe and protected. Trust me.” His icy breath sent shivers down the omegas spine.    

And before Yuta could even respond or think, the head was already away from him, as though he hadn’t just been directly in Yuta’s ear.

“ So, Yuta, the reason I asked you here is because I need you to identify this man.” Taeyong said, his tone reverting back to its authoritative state.

Yuta blinked in confusion, “ I..identify?” He repeated, tilting his head.

The head alpha nodded, “ Yes, you see, this male here is someone who we’ve been trying to track and catch hold of for a long while.” He explained as he turned to face the one way glass wall, and watched the captive they held.

“ He goes by Bang Chan in the streets, but his real name is Chris Bang.” 

Yuta couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “ Chris Bang?” He struggled to pronounce the foriegn english name.

Jaehyun stepped in to further explain, “ Yes, he’s not originally from Korea. Apparently he’s from America and moved to Korea in his late teens. And went on to take a fake name here in Seoul. That being said, however, he is confirmed to be full Korean.”

“ Tch, the scum doesn’t even deserve to be here, let alone be Korean. He brings disgrace upon this soil.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at Johnny’s outburst, “ Not to say you’re wrong about any of that, but aren’t you yourself originally from America?” Yuta looked at Johnny in surprise as well.

The tall alpha growled, crossing his arms. “ I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

Jaehyun smirked, shrugging, “ Just making an observation is all.”

“ Anyways,” Taeyong interjected before the two could start their bickering again. “ We’ve had him on our radar for a long time and the other night, as luck would have it, we found him around the more dangerous, low income parts of the city trying to sell illegal suppressants, weapons, drugs and other substances.”

Yuta gulped, becoming very tense from hearing what Taeyong said. He was a customer of his, having bought suppressants from the male a handful of times before.

Then it dawned on him. Was this actually all a set up? Not in the idea that he was being kidnapped for sex trafficking, like he originally thought. But what if these people were actually some sort of law enforcement or the FBI and the whole pack thing was just a cover up?

Yuta began breathing noticeably hard and Taeyong noticed it, as well as the sudden spike in the omegas scent.

“ Yuta?” He asked the younger male beside him, concern evident on his features. “ Are you okay?”

Oh gods, if they were actually FBI and he was just here to be arrested and sent to prison, that would be worse than any sort of omega auction or sex trafficking scheme. At least he would have a better chance at trying to run away than he did running from law enforcement.

When Yuta didn’t answer him immediately, the head alpha furrowed his brows and placed a gentle hand on the omegas arm. “ Yuta, what's the matter? Are you still scared to be in here? I told you that he can’t hurt-” He paused when the smaller male flinched away from his touch.

“ A-a-am I-I being a-a-rrest-t-ed?” Yuta stammered out, shutting his eyes tightly in fear of what they were going to do to him after he lashed out like that. Regardless if they were posing as a pack or not, they were all still alphas and proven to be crazy strong. 

“ Did he just say, ‘arrested’?” Johnny asked aloud in the resulting awkward silence that followed after what Yuta said. “ What, do you think we’re cops or something?” He joked with an obnoxious laugh. That earned him a direct glare from Taeyong, a silent order for him to shut up or else, and he quickly did just that.

Turning his back on his second in command, Taeyong focused his attention back on the small boy before him. Yuta still had his eyes tightly shut and was hunched in on himself as though he was trying to will himself to disappear through sheer mental power. The head alpha eyed the omega carefully, before sighing and placed his hands on the shorter males face. This caused Yuta to become startled and he blinked open his eyes in surprise to see dark black ones staring back at him.

The alphas face was still stoic as always, but, Yuta could see the normally hard edges that lined the tall males face were softened just a bit, and he didn’t look as intimidating he normally did. Though that air of authority was still present and strong.

Taeyongs hands remained on Yuta’s cheeks, as his thumbs lightly caressed the skin beneath his eyes, softening it from when he had scrunched them up a moment ago.

“ Yuta, why do you think we’re arresting you? What gave you such an idea?” He asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

Yuta gulped, knowing he was going to sound crazy to them but none of what was going on was making sense to him. The suspicious blacked out SUV he was brought in, the ridiculously large mansion with weird security mechanisms, this weird room he was in that looked like something from out of an FBI facility. None. Of. It. Made. Sense.

“ Just...I...this...all of  _ this _ …” Yuta gestured to the surrounding area, his honey eyes going wide. 

“ I don’t understand what any of this is...who any of you  _ are. _ ”

Taeyong didn’t say anything as he only continued to stare at Yuta, his expression giving away nothing of what he was thinking. Johnny nor Jaehyun said anything either, as they watched their leader and waited for what he would do next.

Yuta began to grow even more anxious if that was possible with the silence that Taeyong was giving him. He felt tears start to prick at the back of his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for having such bad nerves.

Just when Yuta felt like he couldn’t take it much longer, the tears threatening to spill over his eye sockets, Taeyong finally spoke.

“ I see.” He muttered and proceeded to let go of Yuta’s face, his hands dropped to his sides as he took a slight step back.

Jaehyun eyed his leader with wariness of what he was about to say, but he knew he had no place to intervene or voice his opinion. Not when it related the head alpha.

Yuta stared at the head alpha with confusion, not understanding what that was supposed to tell him.

“ Yuta,” the Japanese male lightly jumped from the way Taeyong said his name. It held such force and finality to it that Yuta was sure he was about to say that he was in fact, being arrested for buying illegal drugs.

“ You are not being arrested. Nor do we deal with anything of the sort. Quite the opposite, actually.” The alpha said weirdly, and Yuta blinked slowly, trying to process what the alpha was saying.

“ Then...why am I really here? Why is  _ he _ tied up?!” Yuta practically screamed, getting fed up with the runaround. At this point, he didn’t care if they were the FBI or a sex trafficking group. He just needed to  _ know. _

Taeyong didn’t seem disturbed by Yuta’s sudden outburst, in fact it was almost like he expected for the omega to be this way. He placed his hands in his pockets, and regarded the small omega with a serious look.

“ Yuta, this...we are a mafia family.” He revealed.

Yuta’s mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter! Sorry(ugh im always apologizing) for the kind long wait from this chapter and the last. I'm still trying to figure it all out, story wise so yeah lol. But I think after this chapter and the next it will all start flowing better and I'll be able to post more frequently as I would like.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment in my story! I love and appreciate each and every single one you who read and comment on my baby <333 Yutae is just everything to me!  
> And as promised I added some Yutae in this chapter! It's not much unfortunately, because Yuta is still a shy little bean but slowly, slowly he will begin to open up more <3  
> As usual, please leave a comment telling me what you think!
> 
> S/N- Apologies for any typos or grammar errors in advance!


	6. Chapter 6

_ “ Yuta, this...we are a mafia family.” _

Those words kept repeating over and over inside of Yuta’s head like an annoying song that wouldn’t stop playing.

Mafia? Family? A mafia family? Surely they had to be joking.

But Taeyong didn’t exactly seem like the joking type, at least, not in this particular situation where Yuta was seriously demanding to finally know some answers to his endless questions.

“ Yuta?” That was Johnny’s voice. “ Are you alright?”

Yuta didn’t respond. He was still staring dead on at Taeyong as though he were some sort of rare sighting, like a unicorn or an alien. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Omega slave holders? Sure, those were common. A secret FBI unit? A bit out there, but not unlikely.

But a  _ mafia family _ ? Perhaps he had overslept again and this was actually all a very elaborate dream. That’d be nice.

And to confirm if he was right in those suspicions, he went and pinched himself on the arm.

All he felt was a sharp, unnecessary pain. He winced, so he wasn’t asleep after all…

Taeyong and the others were watching Yuta with wary gazes as they saw the small omega pinch himself out of nowhere. When he looked like he was about to do it again, Taeyong had suddenly reached out and grabbed Yuta’s wrist, preventing him from doing it again.

The alpha stared at Yuta intensely, “ What are you doing?” His tone was oddly harsher than before and it made Yuta whimper a little out of habit.

“ I-I was checking to see if this was just a dream…”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow at Yuta and Johnny let out a snort in the background. “ Yuta, honestly, you are hilarious.” The omega blinked in confusion at hearing that, not sure if he should feel flattered or insulted in some way. He was being serious when he said he thought it was a dream. He wished it was at least. 

Taeyong sighed, and released Yuta’s arm, and the omega rubbed at his wrist subconsciously. Taeyong had a scarily strong grip. It wasn’t enough to actually hurt him, but he could only imagine just how strong the head alpha was if he ever used actual force.

“ Yuta, I can assure you that this is  _ not  _ a dream. We are a mafia and you’re inside our main base.” The head alpha stated with a serious look at the younger, and Yuta looked around to see the nodding heads of his two partners as well.

The Japanese male was at a loss for words. He could tell that they were definitely not joking now. Even a look over at Jaehyun’s face could confirm it, given that he seemed the more serious of the two.

It was silent for a moment and it seemed as if the alphas in the room were waiting for him to speak. To give his thoughts on the fact that he now knows he’s inside of a mafia lair.

But what could Yuta even say? About any of this? If they were the real deal, then he was in much more danger than he originally thought.

He didn’t need to worry about being sold off into some sex trade, or becoming a omega breeder.

No, now he had to make sure he wouldn’t get killed.

Jaehyun was the one who decided to take pity on the poor omega first and broke the silence that was stretching out around them. “ I know it’s kind of hard to believe, especially given the way things are around here as you’ve probably seen. We don’t look like your typical mafia group.”

Yuta just shook his head, meaning he did agree to the notion that they in fact, did  _ not  _ appear like your typical mafia that you’d see on TV or in other media. 

Jaehyun continued, seeing Yuta was starting to look like he was calming back down and listening. “ That’s because we  _ aren’t  _ your typical mafia family. We don’t go around killing people for fun or because we can. Or whatever else the media likes to portray. We prefer to keep ourselves out of the public eye and people's heads, and operate solely from underground. After all, South Korea isn’t exactly known for it’s crime rates or mafia related activities.”

“ Hah...yeah..” The only type of crime related things that Yuta was aware of was the Yakuza, but that was centered mainly just in Japan and everyone knew of the Yakuza, you’d be stupid not to. But here in Korea? Never would he have thought they’d have their own version of a Yakuza here.

“ So you guys are like the Yakuza?” Yuta asked quietly. The three alphas looked surprised.

“ Yakuza?”  Jaehyun echoed, the japanese word sounding very foriegn pn his tongue. Yuta nodded.

“ Yes, they are like...well you guys I guess, but they are in Japan and are known for doing..bad things..” Yuta explained nervously, and the three alphas genuinely looked interested in what the omega was saying.

A slight smirk broke out onto Taeyongs face, “ I suppose you could say that we’re like the Yakuza from your country...though, we probably run things much more differently here than they do there.”

Yuta clasped his hands together, to keep from shaking. From what he could tell, they didn’t  _ seem  _ like they wanted to hurt him or anything of the sort, and they weren’t being overly aggressive or anything either. Which was a good thing. So maybe he was still considered to be safe here. At least for now. He would just have to do whatever they said for now, and hopefully figure a way out when he was alone.

“ So..” Yuta started slowly, his brown eyes trailing over to the figure sitting on the other side of the room, “ why is he tied up? what did he do?” He had a feeling that he wasn’t tied up and restrained simply for Yuta’s sake.

A dark look suddenly came over Taeyong, and his eyes were even blacker if that were possible, as he turned to observe the male on the other side of the glass wall.

“ As I said before, he’s been selling drugs and doing other dealings around the area...” 

Yuta was still confused, “ But...is that a bad thing? I mean, I-I know it’s bad in general, b-but why did you take him? Shouldn't he be technically like you all too?” He hoped he didn’t sound stupid to them. He honestly didn’t know how any of this worked.

Johnny smirked as he came up to stand near the smaller boy, he was staring at the unconscious male with an evil glint in his eye. “ Because, the little shit was selling on our turf.”

Yuta blinked his eyes in confusion, looking like a lost little lamb. He wasn't familiar with these types of terms.

“ He means that he was selling his drugs without permission, in **_my_** area.” Taeyong interjected, his back still facing everyone as he continued staring at their captive.

Yuta’s eyes widened at the implications of what Taeyong just said, “ Your area?”

“ Yuta, our pack controls about 85% of the territory in Seoul. There’s literally no place that we don’t have eyes, ears, hands, feet-”

“ I think he gets the point, Johnny.” Jaehyun interrupted with a roll of his goldish green eyes that Yuta for some reason just now noticed.

Johnny just shrugged, “ I’m just being thorough. Now that he knows we’re mafia, might as well let him know the details.” He said to which Jaehyun scoffed, “ Yes,  _ important  _ details, not rambles.” Jaehyun turned to Yuta, “ Basically, it's a well known rule in the underground mafia world that you don’t go dealing in other peoples territory. If you’re caught doing so…” the reddish brown haired alpha nodded over to the tied up male on the other side.

Yuta gulped, not liking the implications of what he said. “ Do you...do you plan to kill him?”

Not that he was really concerned for the male who almost sexually assaulted him, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle knowing that he would be killed for anything.

“ That, depends on what our leader decides.” Jaehyun stated, looking at the head alpha who still had his back facing them.

Blinking, Yuta looked at the tall alpha before him, wondering what his decision would be. Was he so mercillous that he’d actually kill someone?

The head alpha was silent for a good while, as the others simply waited for his word on further instruction on how to proceed. The silence was making Yuta tenser by the second.

But once Taeyong finally spoke, Yuta couldn’t believe what he heard.

“ Actually, it will be on Yuta’s decision.” The silver haired male stated, still not facing them.

At first, the Japanese male didn’t register what the head alpha had said, but when it finally did, his eyes widened to impossibly large diameters as Yuta gaped at Taeyongs back, “ Na-I mean, what?!” What did he mean it was his decision?

At that, the mafia leader turned around and Yuta could see the deadly seriousness in the tall males dark eyes.

“ It’s as I said.” Taeyong took a step closer towards the small omega, resulting in the other two alphas by his side to take a respective step back. And for the second time that day, he took Yuta’s chin into his grasp, forcing the shorter male to look directly up at him.

The alpha male leaned in close, so close that Yuta could smell the natural scent of pine and fresh wood from the others neck, that he apparently didn’t notice before. The scent and the alphas soft touch on his skin was making it hard for him to keep his focus as he once again found himself feeling helpless before the mafia leader.

“ The reason I brought you here,” his breath felt cool across Yuta’s face as he spoke and Yuta was practically being forced to listen. “ was not only to identify him as being your dealer, but you will also be deciding this man’s fate.”

Yuta was stunned, he couldn’t say anything what with his current position, but even if he could, he wouldn’t know what to say at all. He’s never been faced with such a situation before, and it seemed that this head alpha was very serious on what he said. 

For the first time since being brought to this place, he actually is feeling true fear.

He didn't attempt to move or say anything, he only stared right into those dark eyes that were boring back into his own. Almost like he was searching for something in Yuta that could only be seen through his eyes.

But then Johnny suddenly stepped in, “ Boss, are you sure you-” the second alpha was quickly cut off by an animalistic growl coming from Taeyong.

“ Are you attempting to defy my orders, second?” The head alpha growled out. His dark eyes sliding from Yuta’s now frightened brown ones to Johnny’s tall form.

The tall alpha halted. He knew not step any closer to the irate mafia leader. “ No, hyung, but Yu-”

“ Then I suggest you hold your tongue unless you're looking to challenge me, Youngho.” Taeyong warned, a dangerous edge to his tone.

Johnny looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided better of it and held his tongue as ordered. “ Understood, I meant no disrespect, hyung.” Johnny said in a monotonous voice.

Just then, a small whimper sounded and Taeyong’s attention was directed back to the omega in front of him. Yuta’s face was scrunched up in discomfort and that’s when Taeyong realized he was holding Yuta’s chin in a forceful grip. 

The alpha quickly relaxed his hand, and began massaging the abused skin. He almost seemed to be in a trance like state as he touched Yuta’s soft skin; the strong alpha pheromones that he was previously emitting going back to its usual, moderate levels.

Yuta didn’t know how much of all this he could continue to handle. Things have taken such a complete 360 in his life, all in the span of a few days, and now he had a head alpha who was coincidentally a mafia leader touching him so closely, as though they were long lost lovers, and not strangers who just met the other day.

But his touch was gone before Yuta could realize it, and the head alpha stepped back to look at Yuta fully.

“ Do you understand what is being asked of you?” He basically demanded and Yuta didn’t know how to respond to that. The obvious answer was a ‘no’ but he had a feeling that that wasn’t what Taeyong would want to hear.

As the three alphas awaited for Yuta’s response, there was a sudden buzzing noise that sounded in the room and Jaehyun was first to move towards the door that Yuta and Johnny had entered through previously.

Taeyong seemed mildly annoyed as his gaze left from Yuta’s to glance over at the door.

“ Didn’t you tell the others not to come down here unless they were needed?” The mafia leader asked aloud, not looking at anyone in particular but Yuta definitely knew he wouldn’t be talking to him.

Johnny held his hands up in defense, “ Hey, you just told me to deliver him to you and that was it. I didn’t know I had to scare the kids away too.” 

At that smart comment Taeyong gave Johnny a tired look but didn’t say anything else as he watched Jaehyun go to open the door. 

That’s when Yuta noticed a small panel on the side of the door and saw Jaehyun walk up to it and start pressing in some numbers. Then a beeping noise sounded and something coming unlocked. So they weren’t kidding about it being locked from the inside.

He briefly wondered the type of people that they ended up bringing down here that needed to be locked  _ in  _ and not  _ out _ .

The steel door opened and in came someone that Yuta hadn’t seen since he was first brought to this place.

Doyoung entered inside the spacious space and was directly looking at Jaehyun, seemingly annoyed about something.

Jaehyun furrowed his brow at the skinny male, “ Babe? What are you doing here?”

So they must be mates as well, given the rate of mated couples Yuta’s encountered thus far. Well, he’s only seen Ten and Johnny but he had a feeling they weren’t going to be the only mated pairings here.

Doyoung flipped back his swoopy, ebony hair that looked like it had bluish streaks in it, and glared at Jaehyun.

“ Did you, or did you not  _ promise _ to help me today with rearranging the furniture in our room? Hm?” He said with an eerie calm to his tone that probably meant Jaehyun had about two seconds to answer or else he was going to be looking death in the face

 “Huh? Oh..Oh! Shit…” The handsome male suddenly appeared flustered and nervous, which was a weird sight to see for the usually put together alpha.

Realizing that he was not helping his situation, and seeing his mates face become angrier and angrier by the second, Jaehyun tried to appease him by attempting to take hold of him in his arms but the other male simply stepped back, out of arm's reach.

“ Oh, no, don’t try to coddle me now you bastard.” Doyoung spat vehemently. His eyes were practically slits as he glared at Jaehyun. “ This is the third time you’ve done this shit. If you don’t want to do it then just say so. But if that’s the case, then don’t expect to be sleeping in the same room tonight either.”

Jaehyun’s mouth dropped open in shock from his mates threat and he quickly shook his head, “ No, babe listen, I didn’t forget, but I’m  _ working  _ right now on something important and Tae-” He was suddenly shut up by Doyoung placing a hand in front of his face.

“ I don’t want to hear it. You don’t think I have important business to handle myself? I had to put off major appointments with important clientele just to have time to schedule this in!” The ebony haired male shouted back.

Jaehyun sighed deeply in defeat, “ Babe, can we please not do this here?” He pleaded as he stepped in front of Doyoung, a feeble attempt at trying to block the view of his angry mate(as well as his own embarrassment) from the curious eyes of his pack mates.

Seeing what that slightly taller male was trying to do, Doyoung stepped away from Jaehyun’s broad build and tossed his long neck back. Glaring from his mate and right on over to where the three other males stood in the room.

“ Oh no, let them see how  _ pissed  _ off I am, so everyone knows what a terrible, unreliable mate you are!” Doyoung screeched. The outburst made Yuta and everyone else wince, even Taeyong seemed a bit distrubed by the upset male.

Yuta was expecting for Jaehyun to strike Doyoung for his outbursts and disrespect towards the higher ranking male but once again, he was met with surprise when the handsome only sighed and bowed his head in defeat, turning to look at Taeyong with a near hopeless expression. It made him want to laugh a little but he held himself back from doing so out of respect.

Though that didn’t stop Johnny from snickering.

Taeyong glanced at his friend’s pitiful expression before shaking his head and sighing, “ It’s alright. Just go, we can continue this later on tomorrow evening. I have an important phone call coming up soon anyway.” He said as he glanced at his wrist watch that Yuta noticed was decked out in diamonds and platinum. That watch was probably worth more than his entire life.

Jaehyun nodded at his leader, while mouthing a “thank you” before he turned back to his steaming mate.

“ Hey honey, now I can help you with the room!” The alpha said with a nervous smile.

Doyoung just rolled his brown eyes and swiftly turned around. “ Whatever, hurry up and let’s go.” The skinny male demanded before stomping out of the room. Jaehyun sighed deeply before giving them an apologetic smile and following after his irate mate.

Johnny let out a low whistle as he shook his head, “ Man, am I glad that my mate isn’t like  _ that.” _

Yuta was still surprised at the whole ordeal he just saw, he’s never seen an omega mate yell at their alpha in such a way. Usually that meant a death sentence.

“ Is he...is he gonna get in trouble later?” The Japanese male asked meekly. Johnny looked at Yuta in surprise from his question.

“ Huh? Who? Doyoung?” At Yuta’s silent nod, the tall alpha chuckled. “ Oh, no, no...if anything, it seems like our friend Jaehyun is gonna be the one in the dog house as they say.”

Yuta furrowed his brow in confusion, not understanding what he meant by that. 

“ Well, it’s like, Doyoung sort of wears the pants in the relationship, get it?” Johnny tried explaining to the innocent omega.

“ But...isn’t Doyoung an omega?” The shorter of the three males asked.

“ No, Doyoung is a beta, Yuta.” Taeyong said, his deep voice once again sending sparks flying down the omegas spine.

But he ignored the random sensation in part of being utterly floored by the information he just received. “ I’m sorry….he’s a beta??!” Yuta has never heard of a beta and alpha getting together in a relationship. He thought that alphas only mated with that of the lesser gender, which would be an omega.

Taeyong nodded, “ It’s not uncommon to see betas and alphas becoming mates. It’s very much accepted in some, if not most packs or families.” He explained to the small omega with a small smile, finding Yuta’s consistently surprised faces he made to be ever so entertaining to the stoic alpha.

“ Yeah, plus Doyoung is actually a renowned physician who specifically specializes in medicinal healthcare for omegas. He’s practically wanted for his talents and skills all over the world, not just in South Korea.” Johnny stretched his long arms above his head as he yawned, showing off a canine tooth. “ So let's just say, Doyoung is definitely wearing the pants in their horrifying relationship.”

Taeyong looked at his friend with a raised brow, “ You can’t discredit Jaehyun however, the man is prominent business owner of several ventures and my best for handling foreign relations across seas.” 

Johnny let out an awkward laugh, “ Aha, yeah, yeah, he’s also all that too..” It was obvious that Johnny didn’t really give a damn about whatever Jaehyun did for a living.

“ Wow…” Was all the Japanese boy could say. It was like everything he thought he knew about this society and pack dynamics was being flipped around on him.

He broke out of his reverie when he noticed Taeyong started walking away, but was giving Johnny instructions as he approached the exit.

“ Johnny, make sure to take Yuta back to his room. I don’t think he’s familiar yet with the base.” ‘ _ Base? Gods, this really was a mafia home’ _ , Yuta thought with a bite on his plump lips. When he looked up he found Taeyong staring right at him. His breath hitched from his stare.

The head alpha appeared to be studying him for a few seconds with that unreadable expression of his before he turned and said, “ Yuta, you’ll have until tomorrow evening to come to your decision on what should be done with the captive. Understood?” 

Yuta’s eyes widened, he nearly forgotten about what Taeyong had requested of him just moments before. “ I...I-” He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Johnny subtly shaking his head.

For some reason, Yuta took that a signal for him to just agree and taking a deep breath, he did just that. 

“ I...understand, head alpha.”

Taeyong seemed to give pause for a moment, as though there were something else he wanted to say, but he only gave a nod in acknowledgement before leaving the room, his form fading away to the darkness as he left.

Johnny let out a heavy sigh soon as Taeyong was out of sight, “ Geez, what was the point of bringing you here if nothing was going to happen today? Ugh,” shaking his head, Johnny patted Yuta on the back as he proceeded to walk off. “ come on, we don’t need to be in here any longer, I’ll take you back to your room.” He said and started to leave the room, pausing by the door to set the lock.

Yuta nodded and made to follow behind the tall alpha but just as he left the room and the door was closing, he took one last look back in the room only to see the drug dealer was wide awake and staring right at him.

The tied up male gave him a smirk just as the door shut in front of Yuta’s frightened face.

* * *

 

“ He told you to do WHAT NOW?!” Ten screamed aloud.

Soon as Johnny had taken Yuta back to his room, Ten was already inside waiting on him to come back. The thai-chinese hybrid omega had immediately jumped onto the other male before he could properly enter the room.

Then Ten had asked what happened and Yuta tried to explain as best as he could but before he could finish Ten was already going off.

Johnny gave his small mate a look, “ Ten, stop yelling. The whole house can probably hear you.”

Ten just gave his mate a look that clearly said, “ does it look like I care?” and turned back to the flustered Yuta who was sitting on his bed, his legs curled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them.

“ Why would he ask such a thing from Yuta? What the hells wrong with him?”

Yuta didn’t say anything, but Johnny simply shrugged his broad shoulders as though the answer was obvious. “ You know how Taeyong operates, he always gives the newbies some sort of test when they join the pack.” 

“ Okay, yeah, but not a test like  _ that _ ! Yuta’s already been through so much, why would he have him make such an important decision like that?!” Ten shook his head, “ And he just found out that we’re mafia too? It’s just too much.”

Johnny sighed, moving towards his mate to softly rub at his exposed neck. “ Well, it’s what the head alpha has ordered, so it must be done.” He stated, leaving no more room for protest from his upset lover.

Yuta was silent as he tried processing all of what’s transpired in the past few hours. Now he knows what the underlying secret was that he felt was being held within this mansion, and that was the fact that everyone here was part of the mafia.

Pack’s were still a regular thing in today’s society, but he’s never heard of there being a pack  that also operated as a mafia. Then again, he didn’t even mafias really existed until today.

He was mildly aware of Ten and Johnny muttering to each other about something as he considered what he should do with the situation that’s been presented to him.

Decide the fate of someone else’s life? What exactly does that even mean? Was he being given the choice to have the man killed or not? He wasn’t a killer, couldn’t even dream of harming anyone for that matter. Hell, he practically cried one time when he saw a dead cat on the side of the road. 

And the way the guy had looked at him. As though he knew exactly what Yuta was being told to do, and knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

He shivered. Which caused Ten and Johnny to pause in their conversation to look over at the Japanese omega.

“ Yuta? You okay?” Ten asked, concern evident on his pretty face.

Yuta blinked, looking at the pair in surprise before giving them a small smile. “ Oh, yeah, I’m fine...just...thinking I suppose.” He muttered softly.

Ten was looking at Yuta sympathetically, the other omega wished he could do something for his newfound friend but with the way pack dynamics were set up, what Taeyong said was absolute and there was no changing it.

“ You know,” Johnny started, sounding like he was in deep thought. “ Yuta wouldn’t really  _ have  _ to do anything. He could say no.” 

Both Yuta and Ten perked up at hearing that, very interested in what the tall alpha had to say.

“ Huh? Really? Well what is it?!” Ten urged impatiently, wanting his mate to get the point already. Yuta was also staring at Johnny with wide open eyes, bright with interest.

Johnny shrugged, “ He doesn’t join our pack.” He stated simply.

There was a slight pause as Ten glanced at Yuta, and then back at his mate and narrowed his eyes. “ What!?” He exclaimed, sounding as if he just heard the stupidest thing ever.

“ Look, the only reason Taeyong is having him do this is because he’s joining the pack right? So, he’s basically wanting Yuta to prove himself worthy enough to join us.” He paused as he looked over at the Japanese male. “ If Yuta decides not to join the pack then Taeyong would have no reason to make him do it.” 

Ten immediately shut the idea down. “ No, if Yuta doesn’t join the pack then he would have nowhere else to go. How is that even an option? He needs to be here!”

Ten’s mate growled, not angrily, but out of annoyance. “ Unfortunately, babe, that is his  _ only  _ option.” He stated seriously.

“ Well, it’s not happening so think of another one.” Johnny glared at his stubborn mate.

“ It’s not your decision to make Ten!” 

“ I don’t care! I said what I said!”

A warning growl sounded. “  _ Ten _ , you are starting to get on my-”

“ It’s fine.” A small voice interrupted the bickering mates.

The couple turned to see Yuta with his chin on his knees, tucked closely within himself. His eyes looked far off and in deep contemplation of something.

“ Yuta?” Ten spoke, watching the omega in concern.

The Japanese boy sighed, closing his eyes. “ Please, don’t fight over my problem. It’s fine, I-I’ll think of something.”

“ But Yuta!” Ten protested, “ this isn’t something that you should have to do!” he started getting off the bed, “ Here, maybe if I go and talk to hi-” he was abruptly stopped by a large hand coming to grip his arm. The thai male looked up to find a pissed off Johnny staring down at him.

“ You will be doing no such thing, Ten. Do you understand what will happen if you try and go against the head alphas orders?!” He shouted.

Ten tried to pull himself out of Johnny’s grip but the alpha was much too strong.

“ I-”

“  **Do. You. Understand?** ” Johnny’s voice was near indiscernible now as his words came out in animalistic growls. 

His inner alpha was rising quickly to the surface. Which would not be a good thing if it fully came out, because when an alpha’s control is lost, all hell literally breaks loose and can become very, very dangerous if not tamed.

Ten knew immediately that he needed to submit or else  _ he  _ would be in loads of trouble.

Quickly face his mate, Ten could already see the red rims forming around his mates naturally dark iris. He moved his hand up slowly to the collar of his shirt and quickly pulled it down so that part of neck was exposed. He also released a bit of his omega pheromones for his alpha, showing that he was submitting entirely for him and  _ only _ him.

“ Yes, I understand alpha.” Ten said in the softest voice possible and bared his neck for him. He wanted to touch his mate, show him that he meant no harm or disrespect to his soul mate. But he knew that any unwarranted action from him may further set off the aggravated alpha.

Yuta was watching this entire exchange with wide, surprised eyes. He mildly wondered if he should leave and give them space(despite the fact they were in  _ his  _ designated room) but he was also afraid to move even an inch, what with the on edge alpha male in the room. His strong pheromones were making him want to show his submission to the tall alpha and he mentally cursed the gods for creating him with the weaker sub gender.

He was also surprised to see Ten becoming so docile, so  _ small  _ right before his eyes. He was used to only seeing the sassy, loud mouthed side of the omega. Actually, Yuta even questioned if the male was really an omega with how... _ un _ -omega like he was.

But seeing him here, baring his neck for the tall alpha, releasing very strong, yet subtle omega pheromones, he could see that Ten could honestly be considered one of the best omegas to have.

Within moments, Johnny had started to calm down as he saw his mate showing his submission to him. The red around his iris faded away and the strong pheromones receded back into a much more tolerable level.

Ten remained silent, waiting to see if his mate had fully calmed down enough before he said anything.

Johnny took a deep inhale of breath, and then exhale, blowing strands of his chin length hair away from his face, and he looked down at his mate with an annoyed look but it definitely wasn’t as frightening as he was looking before.

“Ten…” Johnny muttered in a low tone of voice, still looking at his mate through his dark lashes. Ten heaved a sigh of relief as he relaxed his tense shoulders, “...sorry.” He mumbled begrudgingly.

Johnny rolled his eyes and wrapped his thick arms around the short omega, leaning in to his neck and breathing in his fresh scent and allowing it to further calm him down.

“ You just know how to push my buttons, huh?” He smirked into his mates neck, “ I think you just love it when I get pissed off…”

Ten let out a giggle, trying to hide his blush against his mates broad chest. “ Now why would I want to get  _ you  _ of all people, pissed off? Hm?” He joked back.

“ Because,” strong hands slid up underneath the back of the small omegas shirt, caressing the soft skin found underneath there. Ten let out a small squeak in surprise.

“ you like the  _ aftermath _ of what happens later when I’m mad..” The alpha whispered sensuously into his mates ear, giving it a tiny nip.

Ten’s body shivered in anticipation as he realized the implication of those words. A low purr subconsciously sounded from him.

But then the sound of awkward coughing came from out of nowhere and the couple turned directed their attention to Yuta who was looking very uncomfortable. 

“ Um...ah…” Yuta averted his eyes from the couple, not wanting to look them in the eye and see his embarrassment. “ I can leave if you guys want…”

Ten feigned a shocked gasp(as if he didn’t know Yuta was in the room the entire time) and quickly moved himself out of Johnny's hold. Much to the alphas dismay.

“ Oh my gosh Yuta! I’m sorry, Johnny was just well....” Ten struggled to find the right thing to say to explain what just happened.

Yuta simply nodded, “ It’s okay, I know what….you had to do...it’s just um..” The japanese male paused, not wanting to come off rude with what he was trying to say to the couple.

Thankfully, Johnny managed to catch the hint and he placed his arm around his lithe mate, “ Alright, well, we will leave you to yourself then, Yuta. Remember you have until tomorrow evening to make your decision.” He said, giving the omega a nod and tried moving Ten along with him.

But Ten wasn’t budging. “ Wait…” He looked back over at Yuta, hesitant to leave his friend alone. Johnny let out a growl.

“ Ten....” He warned.

The thai male rolled his eyes at his brute of a mate, “ I know, I know, I just want to make sure…” He said to his mate and smiled at Yuta, “ Let me know if you need anything, okay? Oh, and don’t forget the food I made for you is-eep! still in the fridge in the kitchen!” He practically had to yell the last part as Johnny finally grew tired of his worrisome mate and decided to just haul him over his shoulder and carry him out of the room.

Yuta slowly waved at the omega being carried out by his mate and watched as the door closed behind them before he sighed heavily and fell back against the plush white pillows beneath him.

So much has changed in his life in just the span of a few days, he didn’t ever expect anything of this happen to him. Involving himself with a mafia family? The gods loved toying with his life, clearly.

Sighing once again, Yuta turned himself over on his side and curled up into a ball.

Who was he to decide someone else's fate? He was no one, and knew nothing. Why did Taeyong entrust him with such an important task when he barely knew him? For all he knew, he could be a spy or something.

No, even though he didn’t know anything about the head alpha, he knew not underestimate the man. He seemed much smarter and wiser beyond his age.

Yuta brought a hand up to his face, remembering the icy touch of the alphas touch on his skin. He didn’t realize it at the time, but it felt like everything about Taeyong was so...cold. His touch, his breath, his  _ aura _ …but…

He found himself not minding it, and kind of wanted to feel it again, just to make sure it was real.

_ ‘ Wait...what am I even thinking? Stop it Yuta...this isn’t you...you don’t know these people...much less him..’ _ And with that thought, Yuta closed his eyes and fell into a soft slumber.

While still thinking of cool hands against his warm skin caressing him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves I is back with another chapter for you all! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> I don't really have much to say here this time, but I appreciate you all for reading seriously <3333
> 
> However, I have one question or more like an idea for those who want it but...  
> WHO WANTS A TEN X JOHNNY SMUT CHAPTER???!!  
> I wasn't planning on writing any smut for any couples other than Tae and Yuta(hehe) but I suddenly got inspired when I was writing their little scene at the end. So if you guys are digging it, I WILL make the next chapter be dedicated to just a smut scene for Johnten~  
> I may even include some DoyoungxJaehyun at the end.
> 
> But yeah, let me know in the COMMENTS please if you would like a smut chapter for johnny and Ten and if enough people want it, I will get it out ASAP. 
> 
> I love you babes~   
> Comment and Kudos please <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I want to say thank you for chancing upon my fic and reading it! I'm very excited to get into this sort of fiction and hope you'll join me for the ride!  
> Obviously it's going to be a TaeyongxYuta fic but if you guys have any suggestions for certain pairings you'd like to see added just let me know down in the comments and I'll try to work them in as best as I can!  
> Though I will say that I'm not changing on TaexYuta(obvi), JaehyunxDoyoung, and Ten/Johnny. Those are staying as they are, but any other ships you guys have I'd like to know!  
> Anywho, I'll stop my rambling, again thanks for reading and please leave a comment telling me what you think! <3333


End file.
